Cauchemar
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Berawal dari mimpi buruk yang terus berlanjut, piano, lagu anak-anak, ritual mengikat... Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi? Warning: Chara x OC, bertebaran OC, Horor yang tidak horor, maybe OOC


_Aku selalu berharap.. mimpi buruk hanya sekedar mimpi saja..._

_Terkadang di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang memang tidak bisa dipahami dengan nalar._

Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Konomi

Warning : Chara x OC, maybe OOC, horror yang tidak horror(?)

Note: Umur Atobe dan OC di fanfic ini 28 tahun

.

.

.

CAUCHEMAR

.

.

.

London, Inggris 20XX

Suara ponsel membangunkan pria yang tengah tertidur nyenyak itu, geraman kesal keluar dari mulutnya. Orang gila macam apa yang berani mengganggu tidur seorang Atobe Keigo? Ayolah, ini masih jam 2 pagi di Inggris!

Dengan malas, tangannya mencoba menggapai ponsel di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya, mulutnya sudah bersiap mengeluarkan makian namun ia urungkan saat melihat nama penelpon di layar ponselnya. Nama tunangannya yang saat ini tinggal di Paris.

Seketika rasa marahnya hilang berganti rasa khawatir, ia tahu tunangannya itu tidak akan menelpon diwaktu seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Halo, Shoko? Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

Bukan jawaban yang pria itu dengar, melainkan sebuah isakan, rasa khawatir pria itupun semakin besar, "Ssh... Shoko, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Keigo..." lirih tunangannya itu. "Maaf, aku mengganggumu ya?"

"Ah.. tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kau kenapa, hm?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang ponsel tersebut, "Aku mimpi buruk... lagi."

"Hah?" hanya itu respon pertama yang bisa ia keluarkan. "Mimpi... buruk?" ulangnya. Hanya karena itu tunangannya menelponnya? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia tahu tunangannya ini bukan tipe sentimentil yang akan menelponnya hanya karena 'mimpi buruk'.

"Ehem..." deham Atobe memecahkan keheningan. "Jadi mimpi macam apa yang kau lihat? Kau sangat merindukanku sampai bermimpi buruk?" tanyanya dengan gurauan di akhir.

"Keigo, aku serius!" terdengar nada kesal diseberang sana.

Mendengar nada tunangannya itu ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah, "Baiklah, maaf. Bisa tolong ceritakan padaku mengenai mimpimu itu?"

Shoko menghela nafasnya dan memulai ceritanya sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lihat di mimpinya.

"Awalnya aku melihat sebuah rumah besar, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa masuk kedalamnya, dan disitu aku melihat ada banyak darah dan tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh lagi..." dia meneguk ludah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, "Lalu saat mencari jalan keluar, aku bertemu seorang anak perempuan, aku tidak bisa ingat wajahnya, yang aku ingat hanya pakaiannya yang berlumuran darah dan suara tawanya yang mengerikan... dia tertawa diantara tubuh-tubuh itu."

Atobe terdiam membiarkan Shoko melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu setelahnya anak perempuan itu mendekatiku... Aku berlari, dia hampir berhasil menangkapku tapi setelahnya aku berhasil keluar dari rumah tersebut... Dia tidak mengejarku, hanya terdiam di depan rumah tersebut sambil tersenyum dan berkata, 'selanjutnya kau'..." Shoko terdiam mengakhiri ceritanya, disebrang sana Atobe pun tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Keigo..." panggil Shoko lemah, "Apa akupun akan bernasib sama dengan orang-orang di rumah itu? Apa aku akan mati?" lirihnya, "Aku takut..." kembali terdengar isakan.

"Ssh... Shoko..." panggil Atobe lembut, "Jangan berfikir aneh-aneh begitu, besok pagi aku akan ke tempatmu ya? Kau beruntung aku sedang di Inggris sekarang," lanjutnya berusaha menenangkan, "Tolong tunggu aku... Tenangkan dirimu ya?"

"Un," Shoko mengangguk lemah. "Maaf merepotkanmu... Padahal kau sedang sibuk."

"Ck. Berhentilah bersikap segan begitu," Atobe menghela nafas malas, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan direpotkan olehmu. Kau lupa aku ini siapamu? Kau boleh 'merepotkan'ku kapanpun."

Shoko tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah terima kasih..." gumamnya. "Tidurlah lagi."

"Mana bisa…" Atobe menggumam sangat pelan hingga tidak terdengar oleh Shoko. "Sampai besok. Kau juga tidurlah."

Setelah mendengar jawaban 'Ya' dari sebrang sana Atobe pun memutus pembicaraan. Ia meletakan ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidur dan kembali merebahkan diri sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan apa yang Shoko ceritakan padanya tadi. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat kurang baik, tapi segera ia tepis firasat itu.

'Sebaiknya aku siap-siap untuk besok.'

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan unit apatemen milik Shoko, Atobe memasukkan password apartemen tersebut, "Shoko?" panggilnya pelan setelah ia masuk ke _genkan_. Shoko yang mendengar suara Atobe segera menghampiri dan memeluk pria itu erat.

"Keigo…" suara Shoko terdengar sangat lirih seperti sebuah bisikan.

Atobe balas memeluk perempuan didepannya sambil mengelus lembut rambutnya yang berantakan. Pelan-pelan ia lepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat kondisi Shoko. Penampilan Shoko sangat kacau, ia masih mengenakan baju tidurnya, rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan pucat, bahkan bagian bawah matanya terlihat agak menghitam seperti orang yg kurang tidur berhari-hari, namun Atobe masih bersyukur karena sepertinya tubuh gadis itu tidak terluka.

"Astaga, tunanganku terlihat seperti zombie…" ucap Atobe sambil tertawa pelan lalu ia mengecup singkat kening perempuan didepannya.

"Jahat," respon Shoko sambil tersenyum kecil, "Masuklah. Kita bicara di ruang tamu."

Atobe mengangguk mengiyakan, sesampainya di ruang tamu ia melihat di meja kaca terdapat secangkir kopi dan poci yang ia yakini isinya kopi juga, obat tidur, sandwich yang masih utuh, hanya satu potongan yang baru digigit setengah dan selimut. Refleks Atobe menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan bilang kau mengkonsumsi benda-benda itu terus menerus," ucapnya sambil menunjuk meja kaca tersebut.

"_Yes I am_," jawab Shoko singkat. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Teh. Tapi biar aku yang buat sendiri, kau duduk saja," Atobe langsung berjalan menuju _pantry_ yang letaknya dekat dengan ruang tamu tersebut. Ia cukup sering menginap di tempat Shoko jika ia sedang ada pekerjaan di Paris atau sekedar menengok tunangannya itu, jadi dia sudah hapal dimana letak barang-barang. Setelah selesai membuat teh, ia membawa gelasnya untuk segera bergabung dengan Shoko di ruang tamu dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah perempuan yang sekarang terlihat sangat kelelahan itu.

"Jadi, bisa tolong ceritakan lebih detail apa yang terjadi?" tanya Atobe sambil menarik Shoko agar kepalanya bisa bersender didadanya lalu ia mengelus kepalanya lembut, cara yang selalu ia lakukan untuk membuat perempuan itu tenang.

Shoko memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Atobe, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Keigo, aku terus menerus bermimpi buruk… mimpi yang aku ceritakan padamu semalam selalu berulang setiap hari…"

"Sebentar, jadi kau sudah lama mengalami ini?" potong Atobe.

Shoko mengangguk, "Iya, mungkin sudah lebih dari satu minggu…"

"Lebih dari satu minggu dan kau baru bilang padaku," terselip nada kesal dalam ucapan Atobe.

Shoko pun menjauhkan diri dari Atobe, "Aku pikir awalnya itu hanya mimpi buruk biasa Keigo… Hingga akhirnya aku merasa sangat tidak tahan kemarin, dan lagi... kau sibuk. Aku cuma tidak ingin mengganggu, ya walaupun akhirnya gagal…" jawab Shoko sambil tertunduk menyesal.

Atobe menghembuskan nafasnya, dia jadi merasa bersalah melihat Shoko bersikap begitu, "Baiklah, lupakan saja. Yang penting sekarang kau istirahat. Kau sangat membutuhkan itu," Atobe bangkit dari sofa tersebut dan menatap Shoko lembut, "Mau kugendong ke kamar, tuan putri?" ucapnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Rona kemerahan pun muncul dipipi Shoko, "Tidak. Aku masih kuat berjalan sendiri," jawabnya kemudian.

"Baiklah," kekeh Atobe pelan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Shoko segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur diikuti oleh Atobe yang juga berbaring disebelahnya, satu tangannya menahan kepalanya sambil menatap perempuan itu, "Tenanglah, aku ada disisimu sekarang," ia mulai mengelus kepala Shoko lembut hingga gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Keigo, tolong segera bangunkan aku jika aku mulai mengigau…" gumam Shoko, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan dia merasa aman karena keberadaan Atobe disisinya, rasa kantuk menyerangnya dengan cepat. Atobe mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tidak sulit untuk Shoko masuk ke alam mimpi…

.

.

.

Shoko membuka matanya… tiba-tiba ia berada di lorong yang gelap.

Lagi. Ia memasuki mimpi itu lagi.

"Keigo..?" panggilnya pelan. Ia tahu percuma, ia sendirian.

Segera Shoko berlari ke sembarang arah mencari pintu keluar, namun hanya ada sebuah ruangan besar di ujung lorong tersebut, tiba-tiba ia merasa kakinya basah terkena sesuatu. Takut-takut ia melihat ke arah kakinya.

Genangan darah.

Shoko menjerit tertahan, tubuhnya lemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk di genangan darah itu. Membiarkan tubuh dan pakaiannya terkotori oleh darah tersebut.

Lalu anak perempuan yang selalu ia lihat dalam mimpi itu sudah ada dihadapannya menatapnya dingin. Sebuah kata keluar dari mulut anak itu.

"**MATI.**"

.

.

.

Atobe menatap tunangannya yang sudah terlelap, sudah 30 menit dan tidak terjadi apapun. Atobe menghela nafas lega, ia menuruni tempat tidur berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya, seingatnya ia meninggalkan beberapa baju disini. Namun tiba-tiba suara Shoko menghentikan langkahnya.

"Keigo…" panggil Shoko, namun matanya masih terpejam, Atobe pun berbalik arah mendekati tubuh Shoko.

"Iya, aku disini…" bisik Atobe sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Namun bukannya kembali tenang, Shoko mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, nafasnya tersengal, Atobe pun mulai panik melihatnya.

"Hei Shoko, bangun Shoko…" ia mulai mengguncang tubuh Shoko pelan, tapi kali ini Shoko malah meronta, kakinya mulai menendang-nendang, sehingga Atobe perlu menahannya menggunakan kekuatan.

"Shoko! Shoko bangun!" nada suara Atobe meninggi panik.

Tiba-tiba Shoko membuka matanya, dan terlihat ekspresi lega Atobe. Perempuan itu mengambil posisi duduk, sebelah tangannya meremas dadanya yang masih naik turun dengan cepat, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Shoko…" panggil Atobe lembut, ia menarik Shoko ke pelukannya. "Tenang… kau disini bersamaku…" bisiknya.

"Ke-Keigo…" Shoko berusaha untuk berbicara, namun hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia memeluk pria itu sambil mencengkram kemejanya kuat-kuat. Atobe yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana hanya bisa memeluknya sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

Setelah Shoko tenang, ia mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara, "Apa kau tidak punya _clue_? Masalah pekerjaan misal? Atau malah kau habis menonton film horror?"

Shoko menggeleng lemas, "Pekerjaan tidak akan membuatku sampai seperti ini. Dan kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka horror, jadi tidak mungkin aku menontonnya."

Atobe kehilangan kata-kata. Ia membenarkan ucapan Shoko. Ia tahu Shoko merupakan perempuan yang keras dan mandiri karena mengenalnya sejak SMP, ia tahu se-stress apapun pekerjaannya Shoko tidak akan sampai begini.

Hening diantara keduanya. Atobe mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai penjuru kamar Shoko dan melihat sebuah benda yang tidak ia sadari karena terlalu fokus pada Shoko. Sebuah piano.

"Piano baru lagi?" tanya Atobe.

Shoko memang seorang pianis disebuah opera dan sebuah orchestra, dia juga bisa memainkan alat musik lain seperti biola, gitar dan harpa, jadi tidak heran jika di apartemennya terdapat banyak alat musik, bahkan 1 kamar lain di apartemennya digunakan sebagai ruang musik, dengan ini terdapat 3 piano, 1 di ruang tamu, 1 di ruang musik dan 1 lagi di kamar tidurnya. Atobe bahkan sampai membeli grand piano agar Shoko mau tinggal di apartemen miliknya yang di Paris. Namun sayangnya ditolak oleh perempuan itu karena apartemen Atobe dianggap terlalu besar untuk dihuni seorang diri.

Atobe memperhatikan piano tersebut dengan lebih detail, body piano itu terbuat dari kayu jati dan terdapat ukiran dipinggirnya, "Bentuknya cukup kuno ya?"

Shoko mengangguk, "Aku membelinya dari toko barang antik," ia turun dari kasur dan mendekati piano itu lalu mulai memainkannya, "Ini barang tua, tapi masih sangat bagus, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tenang jika memainkannya, dan katanya piano ini berasal dari Jepang… Mungkin karena itu aku langsung tertarik membelinya," sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat diwajahnya. Shoko mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

Atobe tersenyum, Shoko memang terlihat 'lebih hidup' jika dia tengah bermain musik, Atobe sangat menyukai permainan piano tunangannya, terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Shoko dari belakang.

"Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Jalan-jalan dan mencari makanan enak… Siapa tahu bisa merilekskan pikiranmu?" ajak Atobe.

Shoko terlihat bepikir sejenak lalu mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, aku mandi dulu."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Shoko tengah memijat pelan kulit kepalanya sambil menikmati tiap tetes air _shower _yang turun dan membasahi tubuhnya. Sungguh mimpi buruknya mengacaukan segalanya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, padahal ia harus berlatih karena dua bulan lagi akan ada pementasan dan enam bulan lagi ia akan menikah.

Sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka akan benar-benar menikah dengan seorang Atobe Keigo. Ia sempat tidak menyukai pria itu dulu, terlalu mencolok, selalu dikerubungi orang dan memiliki segalanya, berkebalikan dengannya. Shoko seorang yang tertutup, dia hampir tidak punya teman bahkan sempat mengalami pembullyan, Shoko juga bisa masuk ke SMP yang sama dengan Atobe karena prestasinya dibidang musik dan nilai akademisnya yang bagus, padahal biasanya yang bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut adalah anak-anak keluarga kaya dan pintar.

Orang tua Shoko menikah tanpa persetujuan keluarga masing-masing, ayahnya yang orang Perancis asli meninggal karena kecelakaan saat Shoko SD, setelah itu ibunya pun membawanya pulang ke kampung halamannya yaitu Jepang, tapi sayangnya keluarga ibunya sudah tidak mau mengakuinya lagi hingga akhirnya mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Ibunya yang memang bertubuh lemah akhirnya meninggal karena sakit saat Shoko kelas 1 SMP. Beruntung kerabat dekat ibunya bersedia menjadi wali karena kebetulan mereka tidak punya anak.

Namun itu tidak membuat perempuan itu bisa berleha-leha, ia bekerja sambilan di tempat walinya yang memiliki kedai ramen kecil dipinggiran Tokyo sambil mengumpulkan uang sedikit demi sedikit untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah musik. Hingga akhirnya saat kelas 3 SMP pandangannya terhadap Atobe berubah, dulu ia kira Atobe hanyalah anak manja sombong yang beruntung, tapi ia salah, Atobe selalu berusaha keras melebihi siapapun, semua prestasi yang Atobe dapatkan merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, dan sebetulnya Atobe merupakan orang yang sangat baik, ia peduli pada orang-orang sekelilingnya, bahkan Shoko yang saat itu tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengannya. Berkat Atobe dia terbebas dari bullyan yang ia dapatkan dan berkat Atobe, Shoko bisa mulai membuka dirinya.

Saat lulus SMP mereka berpisah, Atobe melanjutkan _study_ di Inggris dan Shoko melanjutkan sekolah musik di Amerika dengan bantuan beasiswa dan tabungannya juga uang simpanan yang ditinggalkan mendiang ibunya.

Delapan tahun keduanya berpisah, keduanya kembali bertemu di Perancis secara tidak sengaja, Atobe baru menyelesaikan bisnisnya dengan direktur opera tempat Shoko bekerja. Pria itu menjadi salah satu sponsornya. Sering bertemu dan menyadari ada perasaan lebih dari teman, keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

Lima tahun mereka berpacaran jarak jauh, keduanya sibuk dengan karir masing-masing, sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, hingga akhirnya keduanya merasa cukup yakin dan memutuskan untuk menikah.

Tidak mudah untuk bisa diterima di keluarga Atobe. Mereka keluarga terhormat yang dikenal di Eropa dan Asia, sementara Shoko bukanlah siapa-siapa. Terutama ibu Atobe yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih bersikap ketus padanya. Ibunya menyetujui pernikahan mereka karena Atobe berhasil meyakinkan kakek dan ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya beginilah mereka sekarang, menyiapkan pernikahan ditengah kesibukan masing-masing. Bahkan saat pas baju pengantin mereka tidak bersama, komunikasi dengan WO pun kebanyakan melalui video call. Sempat berdebat juga karena Shoko menginginkan pesta sederhana sementara keluarga Atobe menginginkan pesta yang mewah. Kalah suara, Shoko pun menuruti keinginan keluarga Atobe, mau bagaimana lagi, ia akan menikahi anak konglomerat.

.

.

.

Shoko menghela nafas, kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat akan hal itu? Ia menghentikan pijatan pada kepalanya dan melihat tangannya.

…Rambut hitam?

Ini bukan rambutnya! Rambutnya berwarna coklat _sandy_!

Shoko menatap ngeri saat melihat kebawah, banyak sekali rambut hitam, bahkan ada yang berjatuhan ditubuhnya, air showernya pun berubah menjadi merah dengan bau amis yang khas.

Darah... Airnya berubah menjadi darah.

Shoko pun menjerit histeris setelahnya, Atobe yang mendengar segera berlari dan menggedor pintu kamar mandinya, "Shoko?! Kau kenapa?!" bahkan Atobe mendengar suara barang yang dilempar dengan brutal dan teriakan 'pergi' Shoko.

Beruntung pintunya tidak dikunci, tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk dan melihat Shoko tengah melempar berbagai barang disekitarnya ke tempat shower, Atobe terperangah sejenak namun suara bantingan barang mengembalikan kesadarannya seketika, pria itupun meraih handuk yang ada didekatnya dan segera menghampiri Shoko untuk membalut tubuhnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Shoko…" panggil Atobe lembut.

Takut-takut Shoko melihat Atobe, "Ke-Keigo?" suaranya gemetar, wajahnya yang putih semakin terlihat pucat.

"Iya, ini aku, Atobe Keigo," ucap Atobe sambil mengelus pipi perempuan itu lembut, "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada banyak rambut… rambut berwarna hitam disitu… A-airnya juga berwarna merah…" Shoko menunjuk tempat shower sambil gemetar.

Namun atobe tidak melihat apapun selain air shower yang masih mengalir, airnya pun tidak berwarna merah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Shoko…"

Shoko menatap Atobe lalu tempat shower, "Ta-tapi betul tadi ada-" belum sempat Shoko menyelesaikan ucapannya, pandangan Shoko menjadi gelap, tubuhnya limbung, beruntung Atobe sigap menangkapnya, perempuan itu kehilangan kesadaran. Ia tidak bisa mendengar lagi Atobe yang meneriakan namanya dan menatapnya khawatir.

.

.

.

"Stress dan kelelahan," kata dokter yang Atobe panggil, "Tunangan anda butuh banyak istirahat dan makan, tuan."

Atobe mengangguk paham.

"Dia sering mimpi buruk dan seperti berhalusinasi…" kata Atobe kemudian.

Dokter yang menanganipun terdiam sejenak, "Mohon maaf sebelumnya tuan, tapi mungkin sebaiknya anda menanyakannya ke psikiater, mungkin alam bawah sadarnya bermasalah."

Atobe terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut, "Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas saranmu."

Setelahnya Dokter tersebut pun pamit pergi.

Atobe menghampiri Shoko yang kini tengah terlelap. Tunangannya itu terlihat sangat rapuh. Atobe menatapnya sedih, ia mengelus rambutnya, "Cepatlah sembuh. Cepatlah kembali ke Shoko yang biasanya…" ucap Atobe, lalu ia mencium jemari-jemari Shoko yang terkulai lemas, "Aku mencintaimu," lirihnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Shoko melihat anak perempuan dimimpinya, tapi kali ini dia tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya terdiam berdiri memandang dengan penuh kebencian pada potongan tubuh dibawahnya sambil berbisik,

"Tidak akan kumaafkan… tidak akan kumaafkan… tidak akan kumaafkan…"

Shoko meneguk ludah, "Sebetulnya apa maumu?" tanyanya pelan.

Kali ini pandangan benci anak perempuan itu beralih pada Shoko, dan dalam sekejap mata anak perempuan itu berada didepannya dan entah sejak kapan ada sebuah tali terikat dileher Shoko.

Shoko menatapnya shock, "Apa yang-"

Anak perempuan itu berteriak marah sambil menarik tali di leher Shoko,

"**MATI! MATI KALIAN SEMUA!" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhuk-!" Shoko terbangun sambil terbatuk keras, ia memegangi lehernya, sesak… sesak sekali seperti habis dicekik oleh sesuatu yang kuat. Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran.

"Shoko?" panggil Atobe yang ketiduran disampingnya, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memeluk perempuan disampingnya, "Kau sudah sadar rupanya," suaranya terdengar lega. Shoko tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Atobe menatap Shoko dalam-dalam.

"Shoko, bagaimana kalau kita pindah dulu ke apartemenku? Mungkin… Mungkin ada yang berniat buruk disini?"

Atobe tidak percaya pada _occult_ dan sejenisnya, tapi mungkin apartemen Shoko 'bermasalah'. Dia akan meminta orang untuk menyelidikinya nanti.

"Sementara saja sampai kau baik-baik saja, sampai kondisimu kembali fit seperti dulu. Kau mau kan? Lagipula ada aku juga, jadi kau tidak akan merasa apartemen itu terlalu besar, aku janji akan menemanimu sampai kau benar-benar sehat kembali," bujuk Atobe lagi.

Shoko berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah. Aku mau."

Atobe tersenyum, "Oke, kalau begitu aku akan minta orang untuk menyiapkan apartemen itu untuk kita. Kalau kau sudah kuat bersiaplah," ia turun dari kasur dan pergi menuju ruang tengah, terdengar Atobe menginstruksikan sesuatu lewat telepon.

Shoko terdiam, ia melihat ke arah cermin, bola matanya melebar, dilehernya ada seperti titik samar.

"Apa ini?"

.

.

.

Sesampainnya di apartemen Atobe, makanan sudah tersaji di meja makannya, mengingat keduanya belum mengisi perut sejak pagi, keduanya pun segera menuju meja makan dan menyantapnya. Walaupun hanya Atobe sebenarnya, karena Shoko sejak tadi memakan makanannya sangat pelan.

"Apa makanannya tidak sesuai seleramu?" tegur Atobe. Padahal itu merupakan makanan kesukaan Shoko.

Shoko pun segera menggeleng, "Tidak, makanannya enak ko. Sungguh. Hanya saja aku tidak bernafsu untuk memakannya."

Atobe menghela nafas, "Kau harus makan. Kau butuh energi…"

Shoko hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Atobe terdiam menimbang-nimbang apa yang ingin ia ucapkan selanjutnya, "Shoko… bagaimana kalau… kita konsultasi ke psikiater soal keadaanmu?"

Shoko menghentikan makannya, pandangannya menunduk, "Kau… maksudmu… aku mulai… gila? Mentalku bermasalah?"

"Bukan begitu. Mengunjungi psikiater bukan berarti kau gila, Shoko. Mungkin alam bawah sadarmu sedang bermasalah," Atobe mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar, ia tahu emosi Shoko sedang tidak stabil.

Shoko menghela nafasnya, "Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu, sendirian," katanya tanpa menjawab ucapan Atobe tadi sambil menekankan kata 'sendirian'.

Atobe melihat ke arah jam dinding, sudah pukul enam, "Baiklah. Tapi tolong kembali sebelum jam delapan malam."

Setelah mengangguk, Shoko beranjak pergi. Atobe mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon salah satu bawahannya, "Tolong ikuti Shoko, tapi jangan ketahuan."

.

.

.

Shoko berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman di apartemen Atobe, saat tengah memikirkan ucapan Atobe tadi, mata Shoko menangkap sesuatu.

Anak perempuan yang ia lihat di mimpinya ada di taman itu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Shoko, ia berjalan mengikuti anak perempuan itu hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia berada di _rooftop _apartemen tersebut dan hampir terjun bebas dari gedung tersebut jika saja tidak ada orang asing yang menahan tangannya saat ia mulai menaiki pagar _rooftop_.

.

.

.

Atobe berlari kencang menuju _rooftop_ setelah menerima laporan dari bawahannya bahwa Shoko hampir saja loncat dari gedung apartemennya. Pikirannya kalut.

"Shoko!" panggil Atobe saat melihat Shoko bersama bawahannya di rooftop.

Shoko terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya, karena seingatnya, dia tadi sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dan melihat anak perempuan dimimpinya, lalu saat sadar ia sudah ada di rooftop dengan seorang yang tidak ia kenal tengah memegangi tangannya agar ia tidak loncat dari pagar rooftop.

"Kau… kenapa?" nafas Atobe tersengal, kesal, khawatir, bingung menyampur jadi satu.

"Aku… tidak tahu… tadi ada anak perempuan-"

"Apa kau sadar kau hampir membunuh dirimu sendiri?" potong Atobe, suaranya gemetar berusaha menahan emosi yang akan meledak kapan saja, "Apa kau melihat anak perempuan?" tanyanya pada bawahannya yang bertugas mengawasi Shoko, bawahannya pun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Anak buahnya hanya melihat Shoko berjalan sendirian.

"Kau lihat? Kau berhalusinasi."

"Tapi itu benar! Aku melihatnya di taman dan-"

"KAU BERHALUSINASI!" potong Atobe lagi dengan nada tinggi.

"AKU TIDAK BERHALUSINASI!" Shoko balas berteriak. Ia tidak bisa terima, ucapannya benar! Dan ini pertama kalinya Atobe berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu padanya.

Atobe menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Cukup. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar tanpa pengawasan, kita kembali ke kamar sekarang," dia sudah tidak mau berdebat lagi, lalu ia melirik tajam pada bawahannya, "Panggilkan psikiater."

Mata Shoko membulat tidak percaya, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Atobe seenaknya begitu?

"Aku tidak mau!" bantah Shoko.

Atobe memicing kesal, "Lalu apa? Kau mau melompat dari gedung ini dan mati?" ucapnya dingin. Ia menggenggam lengan Shoko, "Kita kembali sekarang."

Shoko segera melepaskan tangan Atobe, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri," katanya meninggalkan Atobe.

Atobe hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti dari belakang.

Sesampainya di unit apartemennya, Shoko langsung menuju kamar, dia terduduk dikasurnya, tanpa bisa ditahan lagi air matanya lolos begitu saja. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, kesal pada sikap Atobe barusan padanya, dan bingung harus bagaimana. Sungguh, dia tidak berhalusinasi!

Atobe yang melihat Shoko tengah menangis sendirian menghela nafas-berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri- dan segera menghampirinya, "Hei," tegurnya, dia berlutut didepan Shoko, menggenggam tangan dan menatap wajah Shoko yang basah karena air mata, "Maaf atas sikapku tadi," kata Atobe lemah, "Aku khawatir, aku panik dan takut saat mendengar kau hampir membunuh dirimu sendiri. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku," tuturnya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi disisi Shoko, menarik wajah perempuan itu lembut agar mau menatapnya, lalu menghapus air matanya, "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membentakmu, kau mau kan memaafkanku?"

Shoko mengangguk pelan, Atobe tidak salah. Sama sekali tidak. Dia yang salah karena membuat Atobe kalut. "Aku juga minta maaf…" lirihnya, ia terdiam sejenak, "Aku mau ke psikiater," katanya lagi.

Atobe tersenyum senang sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Shoko. Shoko terkejut namun ia membiarkannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Atobe. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, hingga… mata Shoko menangkap sebuah bayangan di pintu kamar.

Sadar akan reaksi Shoko, Atobe pun melepaskan pangutannya, "Ada apa?"

"Apa… ada orang lain disini?"

Atobe menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya kita berdua."

"Tapi tadi…" gumam Shoko.

"Kau… melihat sesuatu?" tanya Atobe, Shoko mengangguk. Atobe pun keluar dari kamar, mengecek semua ruangan diikuti Shoko dibelakangnya. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada mereka berdua. Atobe pun menghela nafas kesal, "Ck, hantu sialan. Ingin bermesraan dengan tunanganku pun kau ganggu," gumamnya kesal yang membuat Shoko tertawa kecil.

Tidak lama ponsel Atobe bergetar menandakan e-mail masuk. Ia membaca e-mail tersebut dan menatap Shoko, "Besok psikiater datang jam sebelas siang. Bersiap-siaplah."

.

.

.

Shoko membuka matanya perlahan, kali ini ia berada disebuah taman bergaya Jepang, tapi seperti biasa, pemandangan yang ia lihat hanyalah percikan dan genangan darah, ia mencengkram dadanya berusaha menguatkan diri untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kolam ikan yang airnya berwarna merah karena darah bahkan ada tubuh mengambang disitu, lampu taman dari batu yang penuh percikan darah dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa bersandar, tanaman hias yang daunnya juga penuh bercak darah, samar-samar ia melihat sebuah potongan tangan tersangkut disitu.

Shoko meneguk ludah, sebetulnya apa yang pernah terjadi disini?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang Shoko kenal, sosok anak perempuan yang biasa ia lihat berdiri tepat didepannya. _Kimono_nya berubah warna karena darah, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah _katana_ yang masih mengucurkan darah segar.

"Sebetulnya apa maumu?!" Shoko menyentak.

Anak perempuan itu berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum sadis sebelum akhirnya berkata penuh kebencian, "**Menderitalah… Lebih… Lebih menderitalah! Ahahahahahaha!**"

.

.

.

"Shoko… bangun Shoko…"

Sayup-sayup suara Atobe memasuki pendengaran Shoko. Perlahan perempuan itu membuka matanya.

"Ngh… Keigo…" gumam Shoko, "Apa aku mengigau lagi?"

Atobe mengangguk kecil, jarinya memainkan rambut perempuan itu, "Melihat sesuatu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Iya…" jawab Shoko lemah, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Dia ingin aku menderita."

Atobe menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak paham… Hei, apa kau pernah punya masalah dengan seseorang?"

Shoko mengerutkan alisnya, "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah besar. Kecuali kasus bully saat di SMP dihitung. Tapi itupun bukannya seharusnya aku yang mendendam?"

Mendengar itu Atobe jadi merasa tidak enak karena malah membuat Shoko mengingat hal buruk, "Ah, maaf aku malah membuatmu mengingat hal itu."

Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tidak apa. Aku sudah tidak ambil pusing, itu hanya sebuah masa lalu."

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut keduanya. Shoko mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam, masih jam 5 pagi, padahal Shoko baru tidur sekitar jam 1 dini hari. Tapi ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi setelah mimpi itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bangun dan turun dari kasur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Atobe, refleks ia juga bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Tenanglah aku tidak akan kemana-mana, hanya bermain piano di ruang tengah, hitung-hitung latihan untuk pementasan. Kau tidurlah lagi."

"Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu sendiri kan…" gumam Atobe, "Aku ikut saja. Disana ada sofa, aku tidur saja disitu," lagipula bagi Atobe mendengar permainan piano Shoko bisa menjadi lagu pengantar tidur.

Shoko tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Sesukamu saja."

.

.

.

Atobe terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik didapurnya, dia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8. Segera ia menghampiri sumber suara dan terlihat Shoko yang tengah serius menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Pagi _ma chérie_," sapa Atobe sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Shoko yang asik mengaduk telur, sepertinya ia akan membuat omelet, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Shoko tertawa geli, "Pagi juga _mon tresor_, dan tidak ada yang perlu dibantu. Kau mandi saja sana sambil menunggu ini matang." Tangan Shoko mulai memasukkan telur yang telah dikocok ke penggorengan secara perlahan. Atobe menggumam sebal dan malah memeluk perempuan itu dari belakang.

Shoko menatap sebal tunangannya, "Jangan menggangguku memasak!"

Atobe merengut, "Aku tidak mau mandi dulu, lagipula aku sudah tampan."

"Tidak ada hubungannya, lagipula tampan kalau bau percuma," ucap Shoko ketus.

"Tapi aku tidak bau," sangkal Atobe, "Selesaikan masaknya bersama, lalu setelahnya kita mandi bersama saja," godanya yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan di lengan oleh Shoko.

"Jangan bercanda! Sudah sana mandi!" kata Shoko galak.

Setelah mendecih pelan Atobe pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan malas ke kamar mandi. Diam-diam Shoko tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan paginya di meja makan, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan garpu, Shoko mendecak pelan, ia pun berjongkok untuk mengambilnya, namun saat ia menoleh, tiba-tiba ia melihat anak perempuan itu tengah berjongkok juga disebelahnya, menatapnya sambil tersenyum dingin, refleks Shoko menjerit kaget dan terjengkang.

Atobe yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pun segera menghampiri Shoko ke tempat makan, "Ada apa?!" ia refleks menarik Shoko ke pelukannya.

"Ta-tadi disitu ada-" Shoko menunjuk ke arah meja dan Atobe tidak melihat apapun.

"Sssh… Sudah, sudah… Tidak ada apa-apa disitu," kata Atobe sambil mengusap-usap punggung Shoko.

Shoko mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak, lagi-lagi lehernya terasa sakit seperti habis dicengkram kuat. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kaos yang dikenakan Atobe.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Atobe memandang khawatir, ia memperhatikan bagian tubuh Shoko yang bisa ia lihat, tapi dia tidak menemukan satupun luka.

Shoko menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa… Maaf," jawabnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Atobe menghela nafas dan membantu Shoko berdiri, "Baiklah… Ayo kita makan."

Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang bicara selama makan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku mandi dulu," kata Shoko setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Atobe mengangguk, "Baiklah, tolong jangan kunci pintunya," ucapnya yang dihadiahi pandangan aneh oleh Shoko. Sadar akan pandangan Shoko, buru-buru Atobe menambahkan kalimatnya, "Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, jadi aku bisa langsung masuk."

Shoko akhirnya mengangguk paham, "Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Shoko memeluk dirinya sendiri di bathtub, ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di air sambil memikirkan apa penyebab ini semua. Dan soal Atobe… dia merasa tidak ingin melibatkannya, ia tahu Atobe sangat sibuk dan ia malah menambahkan bebannya. Perempuan itu menarik nafas, ia meluruskan kakinya dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk rileks sambil memikirkan jalan keluar. Ketika ia membuka matanya perlahan, yang ia lihat adalah air di _bathtub_nya menjadi darah, bau amis sangat menyengat menusuk hidungnya. Ia pun segera berdiri, isi perutnya berasa ingin keluar karena tidak kuat mencium bau tersebut, tapi karena tidak hati-hati ia malah terpeleset dengan posisi telungkup, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Terdengar derap kaki dari luar.

"Shoko?!" panggil Atobe sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Kh, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terpeleset!" teriak Shoko dari dalam sambil menahan nyeri di lututnya. Matanya melihat ke arah _bathtub_ yang sudah kembali normal. Segera ia bangkit dan memakai _bathrobe_nya, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara cekikikan halus, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya, ia segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan terlihatlah muka cemas Atobe.

"Kau terpeleset?"

Shoko mengangguk, "Iya, lututku membentur lantai, tapi tidak apa-apa ko."

Pria didepannya menghela nafas lega, "Ya ampun Shoko… Biar kulihat."

"Tidak, tidak usah, ini bukan hal besar," tolak Shoko cepat.

"Setidaknya biar aku membantu yang aku bisa, Shoko…" ucap Atobe pelan. Matanya terlihat… sedih?

"Baiklah…" kata Shoko akhirnya, ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa, membiarkan Atobe mengeceknya.

"Memar," gumam Atobe.

"Sudah kubilang kan bukan hal besar?" Shoko tersenyum.

"Tetap saja aku khawatir," kata Atobe sambil merengut sehingga membuat Shoko tertawa kecil, "Sudah sana pakai bajumu."

Shoko mengangguk, lalu ia melihat laptop Atobe yang terbuka dan beberapa dokumen di meja, Shoko menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Atobe bingung.

"Tidak… itu… maaf," ucap Shoko, "Padahal kerjaanmu sangat banyak, tapi kau malah disini."

Tangan Atobe menepuk puncak kepala Shoko pelan, "Jangan memikirkannya. Yang penting kau sehat dulu!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Shoko mengangguk kecil, iapun berjalan menuju kamar untuk berpakaian.

Atobe menghela nafas, sebetulnya saat Shoko mandi tadi ayahnya menghubunginya untuk segera kembali ke kantor, banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan, lagipula Atobe tidak bilang kalau ia menemui Shoko. Untung ayahnya mengerti saat Atobe bilang Shoko sedang sakit. Ayahnya pun akhirnya mengijinkan Atobe untuk tidak ke kantor asal pekerjaannya beres. Jadilah ia mengerjakannya disini.

Tidak lama terdengarlah suara bel apartemennya berbunyi.

.

.

.

Shoko menatap seorang pria berumur 40an yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya.

"Halo, perkenalkan saya Luis, nona?" sapa pria itu ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Shoko pun membalas uluran tangan tersebut, "Shoko, Shoko Adeline," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Shoko, dokter Luis lah yang akan menjadi psikiatermu, dia juga bisa berbahasa Jepang," kata Atobe menjelaskan. Shoko mengangguk paham.

Luis memperhatikan wajah Shoko, "Sepertinya anda sangat kelelahan," pria itu kemudian meminta Shoko agar merilekskan dirinya dengan setengah berbaring di sofa. "Aku sudah mendengar sedikit cerita dari tunanganmu," ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi lupakan itu dulu. Sekarang aku akan mengajakmu masuk ke dalam relaksasi hipnotis."

Shoko tidak begitu paham, tapi ia mengangguk.

"Tolong tutup mata anda, buat diri anda serileks mungkin…" pinta Luis lagi, setelah Shoko melakukan apa yang ia pinta, ia lanjut berbicara, "Aku disini membantu untuk mengurangi segala kecemasan yang kau miliki. Sekarang bernafaslah dengan lebih dalam dan lambat, buat dirimu menjadi semakin rileks. Kelopak matamu akan terasa semakin berat. Dan kau akan masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarmu. Jauh lebih dalam."

Shoko berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara Luis dan perlahan kesadarannyapun menghilang.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau mengingat bahkan hal-hal kecil yang mungkin kau lupakan. Aku ingin bertanya, siapa namamu?" tanya Luis pada Shoko yang sudah tidak sadar.

"Shoko… Shoko Adeline," jawab Shoko.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Shoko?"

"Ya."

"Shoko, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Macaron."

Luis melirik ke arah Atobe, dan Atobe pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Dimana kau lahir dan siapa nama pengasuhmu saat kecil?"

"Paris. Tidak ada. Aku diasuh oleh mendiang ibuku."

Lagi-lagi Atobe mengangguk mengiyakan, Luis pun melanjutkannya, "Jadi aku dengar kau selalu didatangi seseorang akhir-akhir ini. Bisa kau jelaskan siapa atau bagaimana dia?"

Dalam keadaan mata tertutup Shoko menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia… Wajahnya pun tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup poni, tapi pandangan matanya begitu dingin dan penuh kebencian… Dia seorang anak perempuan, mungkin berusia 14 sampai 15 tahun. Dia memakai baju berwarna merah dan rambutnya hitam."

"Dimana pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya? Apa anak perempuan itu orang Jepang? Mungkin seseorang dari masa lalumu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya dalam mimpiku. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin dia orang Jepang, karena rumah itu seperti mansion tradisional Jepang."

Luis menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, aku ingin kau masuk lebih dalam lagi ke alam bawah sadarmu. Bernafaslah semakin dalam dan lambat," setelah memastikan Shoko melakukannya, ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Bisakah kau menceritakan mimpimu lebih detail?"

"Ada sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang yang sangat besar… Didalam, lorong dan pintu ruangannya sangat banyak. Setiap kali aku masuk kedalam mimpiku, aku selalu berada di tempat yang berbeda, namun tempat itu masih bagian dari rumah tersebut. Tapi semua memiliki pemandangan yang sama… genangan darah, potongan tubuh, terdengar rintihan dimana-mana, bau amis yang sangat menyengat. Semua itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi. Lalu dia- kh!" alis Shoko mengerut, dia terlihat ketakutan, "Ti-tidak!"

"Shoko…" Luis memegang tangan Shoko, "Bernafaslah lebih dalam dan lambat. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Itu semua tidak nyata. Tenanglah, dan ingatlah lebih banyak."

Nafas Shoko memburu, "Tidak… boleh…" bisik Shoko sangat pelan.

"Apa yang tidak boleh?" tanya Luis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Shoko sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat seram, "Tidak boleh bicara lebih jauh," katanya, tapi itu bukanlah suara Shoko. Atobe melihatnya tidak percaya.

Luis tersenyum paham, "Baiklah, sepertinya sesi kita cukup sampai disini. Shoko, aku ingin kau kembali."

Tawa keras keluar dari mulut Shoko, namun itu jelas sekali bukan suara Shoko, "BUNUH, BUNUH SEMUANYA! MATI! MATI! MATI" ia terus meracau tidak jelas.

Luis mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Shoko, wajahnya ia dekatkan ke telinga perempuan yang masih meracau tidak jelas itu, "Baiklah, dalam hitungan ke lima aku ingin kau untuk keluar dari alam bawah sadarmu dan bangun. Waktu bermainmu sudah habis.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima," setelahnya Luis menepuk pundak Shoko, kesadaran Shoko pun kembali. Luis tersenyum ramah, "Hai, masih ingat padaku?"

Shoko mengangguk linglung, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Terima kasih. Ah, aku akan menuliskan resep obat agar kau bisa tidur dengan lebih nyenyak. Dan tenang saja, kau tidak 'sakit'," kata Luis. Lalu ia menghampiri Atobe yang sejak tadi terperangah dan mengajaknya mengobrol agak jauh dari tempat Shoko.

Shoko terdiam tidak tahu bereaksi apa dan entah kenapa ia merasakan tubuhnya melemas.

"Tuan Atobe, sepertinya nona Shoko sedikit diganggu," ucap Luis serius.

Atobe mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Diganggu? Maksudmu?"

"Sebetulnya ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan ilmu yang kupelajari, tapi aku pernah tahu dari rekanku yang pernah menangani hal serupa. Maaf, tapi apa anda percaya dengan alam diluar alam yang kita huni?" tanya Luis.

Atobe terdiam, "Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal diluar nalar."

"Sayapun dulu begitu," ucap Luis, "Saya akan mencarikan informasi mengenai orang yang pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan nona Shoko. Untuk sekarang sebaiknya anda menema-" mata Luis membulat melihat tubuh Shoko yang terangkat ke udara, begitupula Atobe, keduanya segera berlari untuk menggapai Shoko.

Shoko terlihat kaget, tubuhnya gemetar dan ia juga melihat barang-barang disekitarnya terangkat, sebelum akhirnya-

"KEIGO! AWAS!"

-barang-barang tersebut terlempar ke segala arah. Tubuh perempuan itu juga seperti dihempaskan ke dinding sehingga membuat suara benturan cukup keras.

"SHOKO!" Atobe ingin segera menghampiri namun sebuah vas terlempar tepat didepan matanya dan hampir mengenai kepalanya jika refleksnya lambat, sementara dokter Luis terjatuh karena terdorong oleh sofa yang bergerak sendiri.

Shoko menjerit keras, air matanya tumpah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, ia juga shock karena beberapa vas dan lukisan terlempar ke arahnya. Atobe memeluknya berusaha menenangkan walaupun ia juga shock.

menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ruang tamu apartemen itu hancur berantakan dalam sekejap, lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu, "Nona Shoko… anak perempuan itu… dia?" tunjuk Luis ke satu arah.

Shoko membelalakan matanya setelah melihat ke arah yang Luis tunjuk, "Iya…" jawab Shoko lemah sebelum sosok itu menghilang. Hanya Atobe yang tidak mengerti, ia tidak melihat apapun.

"Kalian membicarakan siapa?" tanya Atobe.

"Anda… tidak melihatnya?" Luis menatap Atobe dan Atobe menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

Luis tersenyum, "Tuan, Nona Shoko tidak gila. Saya pun melihatnya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang normal," pandangan Luis berubah serius, "Tuan harus percaya. Sekarang kita harus bergerak cepat. Setahuku, mereka yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan nona Shoko tidak akan bertahan lama."

Atobe menghela nafasnya kesal, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini, "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi rekanku juga mereka yang keluarganya pernah mengalami hal serupa. Selama saya mencari informasi, tolong anda berdua mencari tahu apa penyebab anak itu 'marah' pada nona Shoko," jelas Luis.

Atobe dan Shoko mengangguk, setelahnya Luis pun pamit pergi.

"Shoko, aku tidak mengerti…" kata Atobe setelah membawa Shoko ke kamar, "Maksud kalian kita berhadapan dengan… hantu?" ucapnya ragu, "Ini tidak masuk akal…"

Shoko terduduk lemas sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, terlihat beberapa luka di tangan dan pipinya, "Apa kau pikir aku paham?" katanya lemah, "Kadang ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, Keigo," Shoko menghela nafas.

Atobe dengan sigap mengambil kotak P3K dan melakukan treatment pada luka Shoko, "Setelah semuanya jelas, aku akan membawamu pulang ke Jepang. Jangan pikirkan pekerjaanmu dulu."

Shoko menatap kosong, "Tadi… kau dengar kan kata dokter? Orang-orang yang terlibat hal sepertiku akan kehilangan nyawa… mungkin… aku jug-"

Atobe menaruh jari telunjuknya untuk menghentikan ucapan Shoko, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati," ucapnya dengan wajah serius, "Kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan memastikannya," ia menangkup wajah Shoko dan mengecup keningnya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lebih dari ini."

Shoko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia memeluk Atobe yang langsung dibalas oleh Atobe, "Maafkan aku yang sempat tidak percaya…" lirih Atobe. "Kita ambil barang ke apartemenmu dan setelahnya kita ke Jepang ya? Apartemenku kacau sekali, sebaiknya malam ini kita tidur ditempatmu dulu," lanjutnya diiringi tawa.

Shoko mengangguk, "Siapa yang akan membereskan kekacauan ini?" tanyanya setelah pelukan mereka lepas, ia bersiap bangun untuk beres-beres ruang tamu yang sudah seperti kapal pecah, namun Atobe kembali memeluknya.

"Kau lupa tunanganmu ini siapa?" kata Atobe dengan senyuman.

Shoko tertawa kecil, "Maaf aku lupa…" jawabnya dan ia dihadiahi sentilan di dahinya oleh Atobe.

.

.

.

"Siapkan barang apa saja yang kau perlukan. Besok pagi kita berangkat," kata Atobe setelah mereka tiba di apartemen Shoko.

Shoko pun mulai membereskan barang-barang yang ia perlukan dan memasukannya ke koper, lalu ia mengecek kamar mandinya, karena terakhir ia meninggalkan tempat ini keadaannya sangat berantakan, tapi sekarang sudah rapih, sepertinya Atobe memanggil orang untuk membereskannya. Ia termenung sejenak, dia benar-benar merepotkan Atobe. Perempuan itu menghela nafas dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi kemudian ia menangkap pemandangan ganjil,

Di lehernya sekarang terdapat garis tipis…

Warnanya tidak terlalu terlihat jika hanya sekilas, tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik ada sebuah garis tipis disitu, ditempat yang dulu hanya ada titik-titik samar. Tangannya pun menyentuh lehernya.

"Kenapa bentuknya jadi begini…?" gumam Shoko.

"Shoko?"

Suara Atobe membuyarkan pikiran perempuan itu.

"Ah… ya?" jawab Shoko kaku.

Atobe menatap khawatir di daun pintu kamar mandi, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau melamun begitu menatap cermin… Apa ada luka lainnya? Kita ke rumah sakit ya?" ia ingat kejadian siang tadi di apartemennya, Shoko terlempar ke dinding cukup keras dan ia khawatir jika ternyata ada luka lain yang tak terlihat.

Buru-buru Shoko menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit," Shoko berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan.

"Benarkah?" Atobe masih menatap tidak percaya.

Shoko mengangguk mantap. "Ah iya, aku sudah membereskan semua barangku. Kau istirahatlah duluan di kamar, aku mau cuci muka dulu, nanti aku menyusul," katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Atobe mengangguk ragu namun ia pun beranjak pergi menuju kamar Shoko.

Saat memasuki kamar Shoko, ia menurunkan koper milik Shoko yang masih berada diatas kasur dan menggeretnya ke arah pintu kamar dekat piano tua itu.

Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba muncul dibenak pria itu, ia menekan-nekan tuts piano tersebut asal dan…

Suaranya tidak keluar.

Atobe mengerutkan alisnya bingung, ia mencoba menekan-nekan lagi namun sama, tidak keluar suara apapun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shoko yang sudah selesai mencuci mukanya dan melihat Atobe terlihat bingung didepan pianonya.

Atobe menatap Shoko ragu, "Sepertinya pianomu rusak?"

Shoko melihat Atobe tidak percaya, "Eh, masa?" ia pun berjalan mendekati piano itu dan memainkannya, dan kali ini suaranya keluar. Ia pun mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Atobe, "Tidak ko'. Tuh bisa dimainkan. Mungkin tuts yang kau tekan rusak atau kau kurang menekannya, inikan piano tua, jadi harus lebih ditekan mungkin?"

"Hah?" Atobe menatapnya tidak percaya, ia menekan tuts yang tadi Shoko mainkan dan hasilnya… piano tersebut tidak bersuara walaupun Atobe menekannya berkali-kali.

Keduanya pun saling berpandangan.

"Hei…" kata Atobe. "Kapan kau membeli piano ini?" ia menatap Shoko serius.

Shoko berusaha mengingat-ingat "Sekitar… lebih dari seminggu yang lalu…"

Atobe bertanya lagi, "Kapan kau mulai bermimpi buruk?"

"Sekitar seminggu yang- AH!"

Baik Shoko maupun Atobe sepertinya memahami sesuatu.

Atobe menghela nafasnya, "Mungkin… piano ini ada hubungannya."

Shoko mengangguk lemah, "Sepertinya begitu… tapi… apa?"

Keduanya terdiam.

Atobe berdeham pelan, "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau jangan memainkan piano ini. Aku akan menghubungi dokter Luis soal ini. Besok kita tetap ke Jepang sambil menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari dokter Luis. Mengerti?" tegas Atobe, setelah melihat Shoko mengangguk paham, ia mengelus puncak kepala tunangannya itu, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita istirahat sekarang."

.

.

.

Atobe terbangun karena mendengar dentingan piano dan ia merasa kasur disebelahnya dingin.

"Ngh… Shoko?" perlahan pria itu membuka matanya dan ia tidak melihat sosok tunangannya itu disampingnya. Segera ia bangkit dan menyalakan lampu nakas disisinya. Matanya mengedar keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok tunangannya dan ia pun menemukannya.

Tunangannya tengah memainkan piano tersebut.

Atobe mendecih kesal. Segera ia turun dari kasur dan menghampiri tunangannya itu.

"Shoko," panggil Atobe. "Sudah kubilang kan jangan mainkan piano itu?" katanya kesal sambil memegang pundak Shoko.

Namun Shoko mengabaikannya, ia memunggungi Atobe, tangannya terus memainkan piano tersebut seolah tidak bisa berhenti dan mulutnya terus melantunkan sebuah lirik lagu walaupun terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

"_Kagome-kagome, _

_kago no naka no tori wa_

_itsu itsu deyaru?_

_Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta_

_Ushiro no shoumen wa daare?_"

Atobe yang merasa khawatir sekaligus panik pun memaksa Shoko untuk berdiri dan menghadapnya, dan ia terkejut…

Mata Shoko terlihat sangat dingin dan kosong, tapi mulutnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan lirik lagu tersebut.

"Shoko, Shoko! Sadarlah!" panggil Atobe, ia agak mengguncang tubuh Shoko.

Tidak lama mulut Shoko berhenti menggumamkan lirik tersebut, tapi kali ini berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

Sadar itu bukan Shoko, Atobe pun memberanikan dirinya dan menatapnya serius, "Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanyanya.

Tawa dingin keluar dari mulut 'Shoko', "Akan kubawa dia…" ucapnya yang lebih seperti bisikkan.

Setelah itu tubuh Shoko pun ambruk ke pelukan Atobe. Pria itu mendekapnya erat, bibirnya gemetar memikirkan kata-kata 'Shoko' tadi, ia lalu menatap wajah Shoko yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri, mengusap pipinya pelan, "Shoko…" lirihnya.

.

.

.

Shoko berterima kasih pada pelayan rumah Atobe yang telah mengantarkan dirinya ke kamar yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Setelah semua pelayan pergi, ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, ia tidak bisa tidur selama di pesawat tadi karena takut akan kembali bermimpi buruk dan membuat keributan.

Atobe segera menuju ruang kerja saat mereka tiba di mansionnya, sepertinya ada urusan penting yang harus pria itu kerjakan. Shoko semakin merasa bersalah, dia benar-benar merasa telah mengganggu Atobe.

"Shoko…" sebuah suara anak perempuan yang tidak familiar terdengar oleh Shoko memanggil namanya.

"Siapa?" Shoko terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat anak perempuan yang ada di mimpinya itu tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari kasurnya, menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Shoko mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau… sebetulnya ada masalah apa denganku?" tanya Shoko, dan dalam sekejap mata, anak perempuan itu berada tepat dihadapannya, mendorongnya hingga Shoko terjatuh dengan posisi tidur di kasurnya. Anak perempuan itu menaiki tubuh Shoko dan menarik tali di leher Shoko yang ada entah sejak kapan.

"Se-sak… Henti-uhuk-kan…" kata Shoko terbata-bata, ia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tali di lehernya atau setidaknya membuat tali itu tidak terlalu mencekiknya.

Melihat Shoko yang terlihat menderita dihadapannya, anak perempuan itu tertawa keras.

"LEBIH! LEBIH MENDERITALAH!" teriak anak perempuan itu tepat di muka Shoko sehingga Shoko bisa melihat tatapan anak perempuan itu yang begitu diselimuti kebencian.

Tubuh Shoko mulai melemas karena kesulitan bernafas, pandangan matanya mulai kabur, namun tiba-tiba anak perempuan itu mengendurkan tarikan ditalinya. Ia tersenyum dingin melihat Shoko yang sudah kehilangan tenaga lalu berbisik ditelinganya,

"Atau… kubuat saja pria itu yang menderita?"

Mata Shoko membulat mendengarnya.

"JANGAN!"

.

.

.

Shoko membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan bangkit dari tidurnya, ia terbatuk cukup keras, dadanya naik turun karena mengambil nafas dengan cepat, tubuhnya juga gemetar.

Mimpi… tadi ia hanya bermimpi. Rupanya ia terlelap tadi.

Tapi… rasa sesaknya terlalu nyata.

"Aku tidak bercanda dengan ucapanku…" bisik sebuah suara ditelinga Shoko. Suara anak perempuan itu. Lalu tidak terdengar apapun lagi.

Shoko tersentak, ia memeluk lututnya.

"Tidak… jangan… jangan Keigo…" lirihnya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

Atobe meregangkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Saat tiba di mansionnya ia langsung mengurus pekerjaannya yang tertunda dan melihat laporan dari anak buahnya mengenai piano Shoko, walaupun seperti yang ia duga… hasilnya nihil.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Atobe, bisa apa ia sekarang?

Lawannya makhluk tak kasat mata yang bahkan ia tak percaya sebelumnya kalau makhluk seperti itu benar-benar ada.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa menggantungkan harapannya pada dokter Luis dan mungkin… mimpi Shoko? Walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Mata biru Atobe melirik ke arah jam, sudah hampir pukul 7 malam. Artinya ia sudah mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya selama 4 jam.

Pria itu segera berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi mengecek kondisi tunangannya. Ia lupa kalau tunangannya itu sedang tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian. Lagipula sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam.

Atobe pun mengetuk pintu kamar Shoko hingga wanita itu membukakan pintunya. Sepertinya Shoko baru saja selesai mandi.

Atobe tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam," katanya, "Oh iya… malam ini juga aku akan tidur denganmu. Tidak masalah kan?"

Shoko hanya mengangguk kecil, matanya tidak mau menatap Atobe sehingga pria itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Atobe lagi.

Shoko segera menggeleng, "Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa, oh iya, kau mau langsung ke ruang makan atau menungguku mengeringkan rambut?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Atobe menatapnya tidak percaya tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang lagi, "Aku tunggu kau saja. Boleh masuk?"

"Tentu," jawab Shoko sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar lalu ia berjalan memunggungi Atobe untuk menuju meja rias.

Rambut Shoko yang tengah dicepol tinggi pun membuat tengkuknya terlihat dan mata Atobe menangkap sebuah garis ke pink-an yang cukup mencolok karena kulit Shoko yang putih.

"Apa ini?" refleks Atobe menyentuh tengkuk Shoko.

Shoko segera berbalik badan dan menutupi tengkuknya dengan satu tangannya.

"Shoko?" Atobe menatap perempuan didepannya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku… tidak tahu ini apa…" jawab Shoko akhirnya.

Atobe pun membawa Shoko ke arah kasur dan duduk dipinggirnya. Ia memperhatikan leher Shoko, rupanya garis itu melingkar dilehernya, "Apakah terasa gatal atau perih?" tanyanya.

Shoko pun menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak gatal. Hanya terasa agak panas saat aku bangun tidur. Awalnya hanya sebuah titik…" ucap Shoko pelan, "Tapi lama kelamaan membentuk sebuah garis tipis yang warnanya semakin jelas jika aku tertidur…" lalu ia memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya, "Tidak hanya dileher… tapi di pergelangan tangan dan kakiku pun ada…" lirihnya.

Atobe memastikan pergelangan tangan dan kaki Shoko, dan benar katanya, ada garis pink itu…

"Seperti jeratan tali…" gumam Atobe, lalu ia menatap Shoko, "Kenapa tidak bilang lebih cepat?" matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang besar.

"Maaf," lirih Shoko.

Atobe menatap bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana, "Baiklah, pokoknya sekarang aku akan beritahu dulu dokter Luis soal ini, lalu kita makan malam."

.

.

.

Atobe melihat jam di tabletnya lalu melirik ke arah Shoko disampingnya yang masih membaca buku, keduanya sudah berada di kasur semenjak makan malam selesai namun mereka masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, Atobe pun berinisiatif untuk menegur tunangannya itu, "Sudah hampir jam 12, ayo tidur," ucapnya sambil meletakkan tabletnya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

Terlihat Shoko mengangguk ragu, ia pun meletakan buku yang ia baca lalu menghela nafas, "Rasanya lucu ketika tidur menjadi sebuah hal yang menakutkan…" lirihnya.

Atobe hanya menatap sendu lalu menarik Shoko ke pelukannya, "Besok dokter Luis akan kemari…" pria itu lalu mengelus rambut Shoko lembut, "Sekarang tidurlah dulu, aku ada disini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," gumamnya.

Shoko hanya menjawab 'un' pelan dan mulai merebahkan dirinya, "_Oyasumi_…" bisiknya.

"_Oyasumi_…" jawab Atobe, lalu ia mematikan lampu kamar itu.

.

.

.

Atobe merasakan gerakan di kasur, tangannya yang tadi memeluk pinggang Shoko juga terasa digerakan, sehingga mata Atobe terbuka perlahan, "Shoko?" gumamnya setengah sadar. Ia melihat tunangannya itu turun dari kasur sambil menggumam pelan dan berjalan membuka pintu balkon. Atobe yang tersadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya segera melompat dari kasur lalu menahan lengan Shoko sebelum perempuan itu menaiki pagar balkonnya.

"Kau mau apa?!" kata Atobe panik lalu memeluk Shoko erat.

Shoko tersadar dan menatap Atobe bingung, "Apa yang- ukh!" lehernya terasa perih, "Sesak…" lirihnya kemudian.

Atobe segera membawa Shoko masuk kembali ke kamar dan mendudukkannya di kasur, ia sadar tanda di leher Shoko terlihat lebih jelas sekarang. "Kau mau minum?" tanya Atobe setelah ia mengunci pintu balkon dan mengambil kuncinya.

Shoko tidak menjawab dan pandangan matanya hanya menatap Atobe kosong.

"Shoko?" panggil Atobe lagi sambil mengguncang tubuh perempuan itu pelan.

Shoko pun berdiri dihadapan Atobe dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengerikan…

"Kau menyukai perempuan ini?" tanya 'Shoko'.

Atobe menatap 'Shoko' didepannya terkejut, lalu menarik nafas, "Kau… bukan Shoko."

Senyuman 'Shoko' semakin lebar, ia mendorong Atobe kencang ke kasur, menaiki tubuhnya dan mencekiknya, "Jangan mengganggu," ucapnya dingin.

"Kau yang jangan mengganggu!" ucap Atobe kesal, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman 'Shoko', tapi entah kenapa cengkramannya terasa sangat kuat, ia juga mulai merasa kuku-kuku Shoko mulai menusuk lehernya "Apa maumu sebetulnya?!" mata pria itu memicing marah.

"Membawanya," jawab 'Shoko' lalu ia kembali tertawa kencang.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Atobe, ia pun sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkraman 'Shoko', membiarkan lehernya terluka karena kuku Shoko yang ia tarik paksa dan membalikan posisi mereka dan menahan kedua tangan Shoko, "Membawanya? Kau tidak akan bisa membawanya kemanapun!"

'Shoko' hanya tersenyum dingin, "Dia yang akan datang kepadaku," ucapnya. Lalu ia menjerit keras sebelum akhirnya raut wajah Shoko berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"Kei…go?" kesadaran Shoko kembali.

"Shoko? kau… Shoko?" Atobe menghela nafas lega walaupun ia masih memikirkan kata-kata 'Shoko' tadi. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Shoko dan memeluknya lembut.

Shoko berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi tadi, Atobe pun mengendurkan pelukannya sehingga perempuan itu bisa melihat leher Atobe yang memerah dan ada luka seperti tercakar.

Mata Shoko membulat, "Itu… aku yang melakukannya?" ia menatap kedua tangannya gemetar.

"Tidak. Itu bukan kau," sangkal Atobe cepat, ia menyentuh kedua tangan Shoko, "'Dia' bukan dirimu," tegasnya lagi.

Shoko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia menunduk semakin dalam, "Maaf… maafkan aku Keigo… harusnya aku tidak melibatkanmu… ini semua salahku…" racau Shoko terus menerus, air matanya ia biarkan mengalir begitu saja.

Atobe kembali memeluknya perlahan, "Kau pasti bingung… aku juga sama. Tapi semua ini bukan salahmu, jadi tolong berhenti menyalahkan dirimu," bisiknya, ia mengangkat dagu Shoko dengan sebelah tangannya, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Shoko yang sudah basah karena air mata dan mengusapnya lembut, "Kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama ya?"

Shoko mengangguk lemah dan membalas pelukan Atobe, "Maaf… Terima kasih…" lirihnya. Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Atobe menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Keigo…" Shoko melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Atobe serius, "Kalau nanti aku bertingkah seperti itu lagi, jangan segan untuk menghentikanku ya? Sekalipun kau harus…" ia mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas, "Melukaiku bahkan membunuhku."

"Kau membuatku menjanjikan sesuatu yang sulit untuk aku penuhi…" Atobe tersenyum sedih sambil menatap pandangan Shoko padanya, "Tapi kau bisa memegang perkataanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan 'dia' menang. Aku akan melindungimu."

Shoko tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih," gumamnya. "Biar kuobati lukamu."

Atobe tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Shoko pun mengobati luka Atobe setelah menemukan kotak P3K. Dalam diam ia berfikir,

Jika sekali lagi ia membuat Atobe terluka, mungkin ia harus pergi menjauh dari Atobe…

.

.

.

Shoko memainkan lagu _kagome-kagome_ menggunakan piano di ruang musik keluarga Atobe. Tanpa ia sadari Atobe berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau memainkan lagu itu lagi…" gumam Atobe. Entah kenapa ia tidak begitu menyukainya.

Pandangan mata Shoko menjadi sendu, "Aku mendengar lagu ini di mimpiku dan semenjak itu lagu ini terus berputar di kepalaku," lirihnya.

"Rumah besar, darah, pembantaian, hantu anak perempuan, piano, dan sekarang lagu anak…" gumam Atobe, "Benar-benar tidak jelas…"

Shoko hanya tersenyum kecut.

Keduanya pun terdiam tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu sehingga perhatian keduanya pun teralihkan, "Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Keigo, Nona Shoko, Tuan Luis sudah tiba."

.

.

.

Dokter Luis tiba dihadapan keduanya dan membawa sebuah buku diary dan menyerahkannya pada Atobe dan Shoko.

"Diary milik siapa ini?" tanya Atobe.

Dokter Luis tersenyum kecil, "Milik salah satu korban."

Atobe dan Shoko terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hanya saja sayang, dia tidak terselamatkan… dua tahun lalu ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menggantung diri di kamarnya," lirih dokter Luis. "Keluarganya mengetahui kalau akhir-akhir itu korban tersebut mengalami sulit tidur dan seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu. Namun mereka hanya menganggap dia stress dan tertekan karena pekerjaannya. Saat ia menemui teman saya yang juga psikiater, korban merasa tidak ada yang berubah bahkan semakin parah hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya," kata dokter Luis panjang.

Shoko meremas tangannya sendiri. Apa ia pun akan berakhir seperti itu?

Luis pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Saya menerima buku harian ini dari teman saya, katanya sebelum korban memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, ia memberikan diary ini pada teman saya, dan setelah saya baca, apa yang ia lihat di mimpinya mirip seperti yang nona Shoko ceritakan tempo hari," ia melihat leher Shoko yang di sekelilingnya terdapat garis melingkar yang sudah berwarna kemerahan, "Teman saya juga bilang, korban itu memiliki tanda seperti nona Shoko yang warnanya semakin gelap setiap korban tersebut memasuki mimpi. Bahkan terakhir teman saya melihat tanda milik korban, tanda itu menjadi warna hitam."

Atobe menghela nafas, "Jadi, sebaiknya apa yang kita lakukan?"

Luis menggeleng lemah, "Mohon maaf tuan Atobe, tapi saya pun tidak tahu."

"Hah? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengusahakan sesuatu?" kata Atobe dengan nada kecewa, "Ayolah Luis…" ia melirik ke arah Shoko disampingnya, "Bantu aku, berapapun bayarannya tidak masalah, hanya saja-"

"Cukup Keigo," Shoko memotong ucapan Atobe, "Kau tahu kan dokter Luis sudah berusaha? Jangan menekannya begitu."

"Tapi Shoko… aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah padamu!"

Shoko memeluk diary tersebut, "Keigo, masalah yang kita hadapi bukan hal yang masuk ke logika orang normal ataupun secara _scientist_. Ini diluar pekerjaan dokter ataupun psikiater."

Atobe hanya bisa mendecih kesal mendengarnya.

Luis menghela nafasnya pelan, "Tuan Keigo, nona Shoko, saya akan tetap berusaha membantu anda berdua. Saya akan berusaha mencari tahu lagi mengenai piano itu. Jika ada kabar terbaru saya akan menghubungi lagi secepatnya. Namun, saya juga meminta tolong pada nona Shoko, bisakah anda menggali mimpi anda lebih dalam? Jika anda menemukan sebuah clue baik itu tempat, gambar atau apapun dalam mimpi anda, tolong beritahu saya."

Atobe tersenyum lega, dan Shoko mengangguk lemah, "Aku mengerti."

"Maaf ya, saya tahu ini berat," ucap Luis. "Nona Shoko, musuh terbesarmu saat ini adalah ketakutanmu sendiri. Jadi anda harus berusaha mengatasinya."

Atobe mengangguk setuju mengiyakan.

Shoko menelan ludahnya, "Tidak masalah jika hanya aku yang terkena dampaknya hanya saja… jangan Keigo," lirihnya.

Atobe tersenyum miris mendengarnya, "Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal ceroboh sendirian karena takut melukaiku," katanya sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Shoko. Shoko hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan Atobe.

"Baiklah, mohon maaf saya harus pamit sekarang. Saya akan mengabari anda jika mendapatkan informasi terbaru, jika terjadi sesuatu tolong segera hubungi saya," kata Luis akhirnya.

Atobe pun mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, mohon bantuannya."

Setelah Luis pergi, Shoko kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap diary ditangannya, hanya buku ini dan mimpinya yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukan panggilan masuk yang merupakan dari rekan kerjanya.

"Halo, iya ini aku Adeline.

Iya, maaf aku mengambil libur tiba-tiba, ada urusan pribadi yang harus diselesaikan. Tenang saja, aku akan tetap berlatih.

Un, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kembali ke Paris setelah ini semua selesai.

Ok, bye."

Dan tepat saat Shoko memutuskan panggilan, Atobe memasuki kamarnya, "Dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Rekan kerjaku. Dia kaget karena aku tiba-tiba mengambil cuti," ucap Shoko, lalu ia menghela nafas, "Padahal ini merupakan waktu yang penting… kenapa malah jadi begini?" lirihnya.

Atobe pun menarik Shoko pelan agar Atobe bisa memeluknya, "Jangan memikirkan yang lain dulu, hal ini lebih penting. Ini menyangkut hidupmu," gumam Atobe.

Shoko tidak menjawab, tidak juga membalas pelukan Atobe. Ia hanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia menyusahkan orang lain…

.

.

.

Shoko tengah merendam kakinya di kolam renang rumah Atobe, sebelah tangannya mengelus Beat anjing kesayangan Atobe, sementara Atobe sendiri sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Ia menatap kosong ke kolam tersebut. Sampai tiba-tiba Beat bangun dan menggonggong keras. Bukan gonggongan seperti saat anjing itu mengajak bermain, melainkan gonggongan geram dan waspada.

"Kenapa Beat?" tanya Shoko bingung, ia juga ikut melihat ke arah yang Beat lihat. Dan disampingnya terdapatlah sosok anak perempuan di mimpinya itu. Shoko pun bangkit dan menatapnya kesal, "Mau apa lagi kau?"

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum dingin, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun tiba-tiba ia menerjang Shoko dan memeluknya.

Pandangan Shoko mulai kabur, gonggongan Beat pun mulai tidak terdengar ditelinganya. Sebuah potongan-potongan gambar bak film berputar disekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Shoko melihat anak perempuan itu tengah bermain bersama anak perempuan lainnya yang memiliki fisik yang serupa dengannya, didekatnya terdapat piano tua itu. Namun saat Shoko berusaha melihat lebih detail, gambar itu berganti menjadi sebuah ruangan kecil yang berbentuk seperti penjara jaman dahulu, anak perempuan itu tengah menatap sebuah jendela kecil, tangannya berusaha mengangkat ke udara seolah berusaha menggapai jendela itu, mulutnya menyenandungkan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini Shoko mainkan.

Lalu Shoko kembali melihat gambar lain, ia melihat anak itu dikelilingi orang-orang dewasa yang menatapnya dingin, anak itu ketakutan, tapi ia juga tidak bisa melawan ketika orang-orang dewasa disekelilingnya mulai mengikat leher dan kedua pergelangan kaki dan tangannya, lalu membawanya keluar dari penjara tersebut.

Lagi-lagi gambar berubah, kali ini anak perempuan yang telah terikat tersebut dibaringkan di sebuah batu, sekelilingnya terdapat banyak orang yang melihat namun hanya menatap dingin anak perempuan itu, ujung tali yang mengikat ditubuhnya diikatkan pada sebuah gerobak yang ditarik 5 ekor sapi oleh orang-orang berpakaian putih seperti pendeta Shinto.

Shoko menatap ngeri, orang-orang berpakaian putih itu membuat sapi tersebut saling menarik ke arah yang berlawanan, tidak ada satupun orang disekitarnya yang menolong, mereka hanya menatap anak itu dan mulut mereka menggumamkan sesuatu seperti mantra yang Shoko tidak paham.

Anak perempuan itu menjerit kesakitan, namun tidak lama jeritan tersebut lenyap bersamaan dengan… tubuh anak perempuan itu yang tercerai-berai.

Shoko menatap shock pemandangan didepannya, matanya membulat, suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

Sayup-sayup Shoko mendengar sebuah teriakan dan tangisan seseorang, tapi ia tidak tahu itu siapa.

.

.

.

Shoko terhentak kembali ke kenyataan, "Kena…pa?" lirih Shoko. Leher, kaki dan tangan Shoko pun terasa sakit, seolah-olah ia ikut merasakan rasa sakit dari anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu hanya diam menatapnya dingin, kemudian berbisik, "Kau juga akan mengalaminya…"

Mata Shoko membelalak, tubuhnya yang terasa sakit kemudian limbung ke arah kolam renang seakan ditarik oleh sesuatu dan tercebur kedalamnya. Shoko berusaha berenang menuju tepi, tapi tidak bisa, kakinya mendadak kram. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas karena banyak menelan air, kesadarannya pun mulai menipis.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara teriakan Atobe memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Atobe tengah menatap serius laptop miliknya, ia mencari-cari soal kutukan dan sejenisnya, tapi nihil, tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan karena mendengar suara gonggongan Beat.

Pria itupun melihat ke bawah dari jendela ruang kerjanya yang terdapat di lantai dua, ia melihat disisi kolam renang Beat menggonggong ke sebuah udara kosong, disebelah Beat terdapat Shoko yang berdiri begitu tegang. Firasatnya buruk, ia pun segera berlari untuk turun ke tempat Shoko.

Dan benar saja, saat ia sampai di pintu menuju kolam renang, ia melihat Shoko didalam kolam renang dan berusaha menggapai udara, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera terjun ke kolam renang tersebut, menarik Shoko ke pelukannya, membawanya ke pinggir kolam dan menaikannya ke daratan.

Shoko terbatuk keras dan memuntahkan air yang ditelannya setelah di daratan, wajahnya pucat, hidung dan matanya memerah karena perih. Atobe pun mengusap-usap punggung tunangannya itu.

"Sudah enakan?" tanya Atobe beberapa saat setelah Shoko mulai bisa mengambil nafas dengan lebih teratur, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan tapi dia tidak tega melihat keadaan Shoko yang sekarang.

Shoko mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk Atobe erat, Atobe terkejut tapi ia pun membalas pelukan Shoko.

"Ke-Keigo… aku takut…" lirih Shoko pelan bibirnya gemetar karena ketakutan dan kedinginan, "Aku melihat bagaimana anak itu mati…"

Mata Atobe membulat kaget mendengar penuturan Shoko, lalu ia mengecup singkat puncak kepala tunangannya itu, "Ssh… nanti ceritakan pelan-pelan ya didalam…" bisik Atobe lembut, ia berterima kasih pada pelayan yang membawakan keduanya handuk, iapun menyampirkan handuk itu ditubuh Shoko, dan menggendongnya hati-hati ke kamar, lalu meminta beberapa pelayan membantu Shoko untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Sementara itu Atobe memasuki kamarnya sendiri untuk mengganti pakaiannya, pikirannya kalut. Bagaimana jika ia terlambat tadi? Tangannya mengepal keras. Ia kesal. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus pada siapa melampiaskannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

.

.

.

Atobe memasuki kamar Shoko dan melihat tunangannya itu sedang terduduk dipojok kasur, tangannya memeluk bantal tidurnya sementara pandangannya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Atobe pun menghembuskan nafas dan duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan melamun," tegur Atobe sambil merapihkan beberapa helai rambut Shoko, lalu ia menarik pelan kepala Shoko agar menyender didadanya, tangannya terus mengelus rambut Shoko untuk menenangkannya.

Shoko memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Atobe, "Tadi aku melihat sekilas masa lalu anak itu…" gumam Shoko, "Aku melihat bagaimana ia mati… ia diikat dan ditarik oleh sapi yang berlawanan arah hingga tubuhnya hancur," suara Shoko bergetar menahan tangis.

Atobe terpaku sejenak mendengar ucapan Shoko, "Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" tanya Atobe.

"Tidak ada… hanya sampai situ," jawab Shoko lirih, "Lalu ia bilang padaku, akupun akan mengalami hal yang sama…"

Tubuh Atobe seketika menegang mendengarnya.

Shoko memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya, "Tandanya semakin jelas…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris, "Tadi bahkan terasa sakit dan sangat sesak, seolah-olah rasa sakit anak itu dialihkan padaku," iris Shoko mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa harus aku? Aku… aku tidak tahan lagi…" racau Shoko seolah menumpahkan semua emosinya, tangisnya pecah.

Atobe tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia pun berpikir hal yang sama, kenapa harus Shoko? Kenapa harus mereka yang mengalami ini semua? Tapi jika ia juga 'goyah', bagaimana dengan Shoko? Atobe menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memeluk Shoko erat. "Aku akan terus bersamamu…" hanya itu kalimat yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini.

Shoko berusaha menenangkan emosinya dan balas memeluk Atobe, "Maafkan aku… Harusnya aku tidak mengeluh begini…" lirihnya.

Atobe mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Shoko, "Aku malah akan lebih sedih kalau kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri," senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya, "Tidak apa… keluarkan saja emosimu. Jangan memendamnya sendirian," Atobe mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi Shoko, "Kita pasti bisa melewati ini semua," katanya yang sebenarnya ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri juga.

Shoko mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Atobe disisinya.

Tapi sampai kapan ia-mereka- akan begini?

.

.

.

Shoko membaca tulisan-tulisan di diary milik korban piano yang sebelumnya. Semua kejadian yang korban sebelumnya alami dan ia tulis di diary benar-benar seperti yang Shoko alami, pemandangan dan keadaan di rumah itu tertulis dengan detail disitu.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Atobe yang kemudian ikut bergabung dengan Shoko membaca diary itu.

Shoko menggeleng, "Belum. Sejauh ini hanya menceritakan apa yang ia lihat di mimpi itu, aku kagum dengan ingatannya. Dia sangat detail…" kata Shoko tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku diary itu.

Atobe hanya merespon dengan gumaman, ia pun tadi mencari tentang metode hukuman yang digunakan pada anak perempuan di mimpi Shoko, atau tempat dan tahun, namun nihil. Sejak makan malam selesai keduanya langsung mengurung diri di kamar Shoko untuk mencari petunjuk apapun, mata Atobe melirik pada jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, ia pun menarik buku diary di tangan Shoko sehingga perempuan itu menatapnya hendak protes, "Tidur dulu. Kita lanjutkan besok, lihat sudah jam 1," tegas Atobe.

Shoko menghela nafas dan menurut, matanya juga sebetulnya sudah lelah melihat tulisan tangan kanji selama berjam-jam. Ia pun menaiki kasur, menungggu Atobe mematikan lampu dan menarik selimutnya, "_Oyasumi_," ucapnya setelah Atobe berbaring disampingnya.

"Un, _oyasumi_," jawab Atobe.

.

.

.

_Kagome-kagome, _

_kago no naka no tori wa_

_itsu itsu deyaru?_

Suara Shoko memasuki pendengaran Atobe sehingga pria itupun membuka matanya dan melihat Shoko tengah duduk memunggunginya di sebuah kursi, ia pun bangun dan menghampirinya.

"Shoko?" panggil Atobe. Dan pria itupun terkejut, ia melihat anak perempuan asing tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di paha Shoko dan tangan Shoko mengelus-elus puncak kepala anak itu. Anak perempuan itupun berdiri menghadap Atobe sehingga pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Mati-matian Atobe berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Atobe kemudian.

Anak perempuan itupun tersenyum dingin, lalu menunjuk Shoko, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Atobe dan menjawab, "Aku ingin dia," lalu ia menghilang bak asap.

Atobe terpaku melihatnya, kemudian Shoko pun berdiri menatap Atobe, pandangan matanya kosong.

"Shoko, kau baik-baik sa-"

Tidak merespon, Shoko berjalan melewati Atobe, ia mengambil sebuah botol parfum dan melemparkannya ke cermin besar di kamar itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping dan ia mengambil potongan cermin yang cukup besar dan tajam lalu mengarahkannya ke lehernya sendiri. Mata Atobe melebar melihatnya.

Seharusnya leher Shoko sudah tertancap benda itu, namun Atobe berhasil menghentikannya dengan membiarkan telapak tangannya yang tertancap oleh si pecahan cermin.

"Ukh… jangan… sadarlah Shoko!" geram Atobe menahan sakit.

Kesadaran Shoko kembali, ia terkejut melihat Atobe didepannya dengan telapak tangan yang tertancap pecahan cermin yang ia genggam kuat-kuat, sehingga tangan perempuan itu juga terluka.

"Ke-Keigo!" Shoko segera menarik pecahan cermin tersebut.

Atobe terengah-engah menahan sakit tapi juga lega Shoko sudah kembali.

Kemudian keduanya mendengar pintu kamarnya diketok cukup keras dan dibuka, para pelayan menerobos masuk dengan panik, rupanya mereka mendengar suara pecahan cermin tersebut. Dan mereka semuapun semakin terkejut saat melihat keadaan didalam, cermin yang pecah dan tuan mereka yang terluka.

"Cepat ambilkan kotak P3K!" perintah Michael, butler Atobe, lalu ia membungkuk kearah Atobe dan Shoko, "Mohon maaf kami lancang masuk Tuan Keigo, nona Shoko, tapi apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah itu…" Atobe berpikir mencoba mencari alasan, "Aku tidak sengaja menubruk cermin terlalu keras dan akhirnya pecah, akupun terluka dan Shoko yang berusaha membantuku pun ikut terluka…" jawab Atobe sekenanya.

Michael pun hanya mengerutkan alisnya namun tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh.

"Baiklah," jawab Michael akhirnya, lalu ia menghampiri tuan mudanya itu untuk melihat lukanya, "Pokoknya sekarang luka anda berdua harus segera diobati, biarkan para pelayan membereskan ini semua."

Atobe mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf merepotkan," kata Shoko sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

Michael hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Keduanya pun segera diberi pertolongan pertama, beruntung luka mereka tidak dalam.

.

.

.

Shoko dan Atobe sekarang berada di kamar Atobe, sejak tadi tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Shoko terus menundukkan pandangannya tidak mau menatap Atobe diseberangnya yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Sho-" Atobe mencoba angkat bicara namun Shoko memotongnya.

"Keigo, aku punya permintaan," kata Shoko lemah dan masih tidak mau menatap tunangannya.

Atobe mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa?"

Shoko mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan permintaannya, "Bisa kau tolong sediakan aku kamar di lantai satu? Tapi jangan ada apapun disitu selain kasur lipat dan bajuku. Dan juga aku minta jangan ada yang masuk sekalipun itu kau."

Atobe menatap Shoko curiga, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku mau mencari tahu sendiri, setidaknya jika aku sendiri disitu, tidak akan ada yang terluka," jawab Shoko lagi.

Atobe meraih tangan Shoko yang diperban dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka, "Lalu bagaimana kalau kau yang terluka? Apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja melihatmu membahayakan dirimu sendiri?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Shoko. Artinya tidak ada negosiasi lagi.

Atobe pun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, sejujurnya aku tidak mau menyetujuinya. Tapi akan kuminta pelayan menyiapkannya untukmu besok," kata Atobe akhirnya walaupun berat. Matanya memandang sendu Shoko didepannya dan memeluknya, "Kumohon jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Shoko benar-benar mengurung diri di kamar itu, ia melarang siapapun masuk ke kamarnya. Bahkan Atobe hanya bisa menemuinya ketika ia mengantarkan makanan atau ketika Shoko ke kamar mandi. Mereka hanya bicara melalui telepon karena Shoko jarang sekali membalas chat. Keadaan Shoko juga kacau, ia seperti tidak pernah menyisir rambutnya lagi, wajahnya pucat dan kantung matanya menghitam karena kurang tidur.

Shoko terus berkonsentrasi membaca buku diary yang ditinggalkan oleh korban yang bernama Matsumoto Akemi sambil ia juga mulai menulis apapun yang ia lihat di mimpi itu, mengingat detail piano tua itu (beruntung ia sempat mengambil foto piano itu) karena mungkin ada clue yang bisa membantunya, lalu Shoko menyadari satu hal, ia menemukan sebuah nama yang cukup sering disebut oleh Akemi di diarynya.

Iapun mencoba untuk menelusuri nama itu…

.

.

.

Atobe mengerang frustasi di kursi kerjanya, ia tidak bisa menemui Shoko lagi padahal sudah berusaha membujuknya, pencariannya dan bawahannya juga sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Rasanya aneh, satu rumah dengan tunangan sendiri tapi ia tidak bisa menemuinya dan hanya bisa mendengar suaranya ditelepon, padahal mereka sebentar lagi menikah. Benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Sungguh ia berusaha mengerti, tapi lama-lama kesabarannya bisa habis, belum lagi pekerjaan kantornya yang membuatnya pusing.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ada apa? Masuklah," kata Atobe malas.

Terlihat wajah butlernya yang agak panik, "Anu… Tuan Keigo, nyonya besar, ibu anda datang…" katanya.

Atobe pun kembali mengerang. Masalah baru…

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kusut begitu?" tanya ibu Atobe, keduanya berada di ruang kerja Atobe sambil meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan.

Atobe tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan menghela nafas, "Ada apa tiba-tiba ibu kemari?"

Ibunya pun mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa salah jika aku ke rumahku sendiri dan menemui anakku?"

Atobe mendengus, "Ibu sejak dulu sangat jarang pulang ke Jepang dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Inggris, paling hanya di acara-acara tertentu, apalagi setelah aku resmi memegang kantor yang di Jepang. Mana mungkin kan alasannya hanya itu?"

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut nyonya besar keluarga Atobe tersebut, namun kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi serius, "Mana tunanganmu? Ibu tahu dia ada disini. Bukankah tidak sopan jika ia tidak menemui calon mertuanya?" katanya dengan nada angkuh.

Atobe menghela nafas, benar dugaannya, "Shoko sedang tidak enak badan dia-"

"Cukup berbohongnya, Keigo," potong ibu Atobe. "Kau pikir ibu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Ibu sudah dengar semuanya dari pelayan."

Raut muka Atobe pun menegang mendengarnya.

Mata sang ibu memicing memperhatikan Atobe dari atas sampai bawah, pandangan matanya berhenti di perban yang membalut tangan Atobe yang sejak tadi pria itu berusaha sembunyikan dan samar-samar ia juga melihat bekas luka yang sudah mengering di leher anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Bahkan kau sampai terluka begitu."

Buru-buru Atobe menyanggah, "Ini hanya luka kecil, aku tidak-"

"Ibu tidak mau dengar sanggahan apapun lagi. Putuskan pertunanganmu dengan perempuan itu," tegas nyonya besar Atobe tanpa mau mendengar ucapan putranya, "Ternyata firasatku dulu benar, makanya dulu ibu menentang hubunganmu, kalau saja ayah dan kakekmu tidak menyetujuinya! Sekarang kau lihat kan? Dia bukan perempuan yang baik, tidak cocok bersamamu!" wanita itu menghela nafas kesal, ia tidak sadar kalau anak laki-lakinya sudah mengepalkan tangan menahan marah, "Tunanganmu itu gila, Keigo. Ibu punya seorang kenalan dokter rumah sakit jiwa, kita bisa menitipkannya-"

"Shoko tidak gila bu," potong Atobe. Ia menarik nafasnya berusaha mengatur emosinya, "Mungkin ibu tidak percaya, tapi aku benar-benar melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri vas bunga melayang dengan sendirinya bu."

Nyonya besar Atobe mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, "Hentikan bualanmu itu, jangan mencoba untuk melindunginya."

"Terserah ibu mau percaya atau tidak," Atobe menatap ibunya lurus, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu atau siapapun membawanya pergi," tegas Atobe.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan mendengar semua perbincangan mereka.

.

.

.

Shoko menemukan sebuah petunjuk, ia berencana untuk memberi tahu Atobe dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Namun ternyata Atobe sedang bersama sang nyonya besar. Merasa keduanya tengah membicarakannya, sebetulnya tidak sopan, tapi karena penasaran, ia pun mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya.

"_Ibu tidak mau dengar sanggahan apapun lagi. Putuskan pertunanganmu dengan perempuan itu." _

"_Ternyata firasatku dulu benar, makanya dulu ibu menentang hubunganmu, kalau saja ayah dan kakekmu tidak menyetujuinya! Sekarang kau lihat kan? Dia bukan perempuan yang baik, tidak cocok bersamamu!" _

"_Tunanganmu itu gila, Keigo."_

Sebuah panah tak kasat mata menusuk ke hati Shoko. Tapi ucapan nyonya besar Atobe tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia bukan tunangan yang baik untuk Atobe. Ia malah memberinya beban dan melukainya.

Merasa pembicaraan antara Atobe dan ibunya sudah selesai karena tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara. Shoko pun memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu dan masuk.

"Mohon maaf, apakah pembicaraan kalian sudah selesai?" kata Shoko berusaha tetap dingin. Ia tak menghiraukan Atobe yang menatapnya terkejut. Shoko menatap lurus nyonya besar Atobe yang juga menatapnya angkuh.

"Saya setuju dengan ucapan anda nyonya, mungkin saya sudah gila. Oleh karena itu saya akan membatalkan pernikahan saya dan Keigo, mengenai kerugian biaya karena telah membatalkan pernikahan akan saya tanggung sepenuhnya," kata Shoko tegas.

Atobe dan ibunya menatap Shoko terkejut. Atobe segera memegang lengan Shoko keras, "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Shoko mengabaikan ucapan Atobe dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Atobe di lengannya, "Saya akan pergi dari sini secepatnya, terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini," ia membungkukan badannya sebentar.

"Shoko!" kata Atobe marah.

"Apa?" Shoko berusaha menatap Atobe dingin, namun Atobe melihat mata perempuan didepannya berkaca-kaca, "Ibumu benar. Aku hanya membuatmu terluka dan merepotkanmu, aku tidak layak jadi tunanganmu," Shoko kembali menarik nafas, ia melepaskan cincin pertunangan mereka, dan memberikannya pada Atobe, "Kukembalikan padamu," ucapnya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan Atobe kembali berdua dengan ibunya.

Atobe melihat cincin yang diberikan oleh Shoko dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu ia melihat ke arah ibunya dengan pandangan terluka, "Ibu puas sekarang? Apa setelah melukaiku dan Shoko ibu puas?" lirih pria itu, dia menarik nafasnya, "Ah, sudahlah," katanya lagi sambil berlalu untuk mengejar Shoko, meninggalkan nyonya Atobe sendirian di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Shoko membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir sambil tetap mengemasi barang-barangnya, tanpa ia sadari Atobe sudah berada dibelakangnya menatap punggungnya yang naik turun karena menangis.

Atobe mengambil salah satu baju, melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke koper, "Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanyanya sambil berdiri didepan Shoko.

"Pergi. Kemanapun asal bukan disini," jawab Shoko tanpa menatap pria itu.

Atobe mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau… menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

Shoko menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak mau jawab."

"Shoko!" Atobe sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu!" mata Shoko yang sudah basah menatap Atobe, ada campuran marah dan sedih disitu, lalu ia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, dan ia juga agak mendengak "Kau lihat? Warnanya sudah semakin gelap! Aku disini bersamamupun tidak akan ada yang berubah! Aku mungkin akan mati sebentar lagi!" kata perempuan itu kalut.

"Cukup," geram Atobe.

"Setidaknya… setidaknya biarkan aku mati sendirian…" lirih Shoko lagi.

Atobe melempar cincin tunangan Shoko ke lantai sehingga membuat Shoko tersentak, lalu pria itu menatap Shoko dengan pandangan terluka yang sama seperti saat menatap ibunya, "Kau terus berkata mati dan mati! Apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang mendengarnya, hah?" kedua tangan pria itu mengepal kuat hingga salah satu tangannya yang diperban mengeluarkan darah karena sepertinya lukanya terbuka lagi.

Shoko menundukkan pandangannya, "Keluar, aku bisa packing barangku sendiri," perintahnya kemudian.

Atobe menghela nafasnya kencang, "Baiklah. Terserah kau," katanya. Kemudian pria itu meninggalkan Shoko sendiri, ia juga harus mengganti perbannya.

Setelah Atobe meninggalkannya sendiri, Shoko kembali merapihkan barangnya dan mencari cincin yang tadi Atobe lempar, setelah menemukannya ia menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Keigo…" lirihnya.

.

.

.

Shoko keluar dari kediaman Atobe sambil menggeret kopernya sendiri, taksi yang ia panggil sudah tiba diluar gerbang. Ia melihat Atobe berdiri di pintu keluar sambil menyilangkan tangannya, setelah pria itu melihat Shoko, ia memberi kode pada pelayannya agar membiarkan taksi itu masuk.

Shoko menghela nafasnya dan melihat ke arah Atobe, "Terima kasih untuk selama ini," katanya.

Atobe tidak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Shoko menatap cincin di genggamannya dan menyerahkannya ke salah satu pelayan untuk memberikannya pada Atobe nanti.

Taksi pun tiba dan Shoko pun segera menaikinya.

Setelah taksi yang membawa Shoko pergi, pelayan yang tadi dititipkan cincin oleh Shoko pun memberikan cincinnya. Atobe mendecih pelan dan melihat ke arah pelayannya.

"Ikuti Shoko, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan, dan segera cegah jika ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya."

.

.

.

Shoko menghela nafas, benar dugaannya, Atobe tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja, ia sadar kalau taksinya diikuti sehingga ia memutuskan turun sebelum ditujuan untuk mengecoh, dan berusaha menghapus jejaknya di statsiun, saat mereka lengah, ia segera menaiki kereta dijalur ramai.

Atobe mengangkat telepon dari salah satu pelayannya.

"Tuan, maaf, kami kehilangan jejak nona Shoko…" lapor pelayan tersebut takut-takut.

Decihan keluar dari mulut Atobe, "Cek semua boarding pass, bila perlu minta bantuan petugas statsiun. Aku tidak mau tahu, temukan dia atau kalian harus cari pekerjaan baru."

"Baik!" jawab pelayannya. Mereka takut melihat tuan mudanya seperti itu.

Tidak lama sebuah chat masuk dari Shoko, "_Suruh orang-orangmu berhenti mengikutiku._"

Atobe mendengus malas dan membalasnya, "_Katakan pada mantan tunanganku, ini salahnya karena tidak mau diajak bekerja sama._"

Shoko menghela nafas, ia pun turun di salah satu statsiun lalu menelpon Atobe.

Atobe tersenyum senang melihat nama penelpon yang masuk ke ponselnya, "Bagaimana? Kau sudah memutuskan?"

Diseberang sana Shoko menggeram, "Dengar Keigo, kita sudah putus, aku bukan tunanganmu lagi, jadi tolong hentikan ini semua!"

Alis Atobe mengerut kesal, "Ya, dan kau tahu? Surat pisah tidak akan disetujui jika tidak ada tanda tangan kedua belah pihak."

"Kita belum menikah!" bantah Shoko. Kemudian terdengar perempuan itu kembali menghela nafas, "Beri aku waktu dua minggu, aku akan kembali padamu. Tapi jika dalam dua minggu itu aku tidak kembali berarti kita benar-benar selesai."

"Kau berkali-kali hampir membunuh dirimu sendiri dalam waktu yang berdekatan, dan setelah itu semua, apa kau berpikir aku akan menjawab, 'Baik, aku mengerti', hah?" kata Atobe kesal.

"Baiklah terserah kau. Temukan aku kalau kau bisa," kata Shoko, lalu ia memutuskan sambungan.

Atobe pun menghela nafasnya sambil menggumam, 'Kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan sekeras kepala itu?'

Lalu Atobe teringat, kalau ia bisa mengecek history browsing orang-orang yang menggunakan wi-fi rumahnya, kemungkinan besar ia tahu apa yang Shoko akses dan itu bisa menjadi petunjuk.

Namun ketika Atobe tengah mengecek, pintu kamar Atobe terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok ibunya. Ibunya pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau masih mencarinya?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu ibu," jawab Atobe dingin.

Ibu Atobe pun memicingkan matanya, tidak suka dengan jawaban anaknya, "Tentu urusanku. Kau anakku," tegas ibunya. "Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Dia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan putraku untuk begitu takluk pada wanita, apalagi wanita sepertinya yang ada ratusan jumlahnya diluar sana. Biarkan dia pergi. Kau layak mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik darinya."

Tangan Atobe yang sejak tadi mengetik di laptopnya pun terhenti, "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengerti ucapan ibu barusan?" pria itupun menatap mata ibunya lurus, "Aku tidak ingat ibu pernah mengajarkanku apapun. Biar aku tanya, apa ibu pernah mengobrol denganku cukup lama untuk mengajarkanku sesuatu seperti mengikat tali sepatuku sendiri misalnya? Tidak pernah kan?" Atobe pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan berpikir, "Bahkan dulu aku pernah salah paham dan mengira ibu adalah keluarga jauh yang hanya datang sesekali. Yang selalu menyuruh asistennya untuk memilihkan hadiah ulang tahun untukku. Apa ibu bahkan tahu apa makanan kesukaanku?" jeda cukup lama sebelum Atobe melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku mungkin terlahir dari rahimmu, tapi itu bukan alasan ibu jadi merasa berhak mengatur hidupku."

Ibu Atobe terdiam. Perkataan panjang Atobe padanya sangat menusuk hatinya, ini pertama kalinya putranya mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu, tapi itu benar adanya dan ia merasa ditampar rasa bersalah sekarang, "…Keigo, kau tahu ibu sibuk dulu, dan itu semua untukmu… aku cuma menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Hanya itu."

Atobe menggumam, "'Demi kebaikanku'? Kenapa semua orang mengatakan hal-hal egois semacam itu dengan mudah?" ia mengingat ucapan Shoko padanya sebagai alasan untuk meninggalkannya, kemudian iapun tertawa sinis, "Menggelikan. Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri saat mengatakan hal itu."

Nyonya besar Atobe tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, iapun menghela nafas menyerah, "Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Kaulah yang akan merasakannya sendiri nanti," iapun berjalan meninggalkan Atobe sambil menggumam, 'Kau benar-benar keras kepala sepertiku.'

Atobe tidak membalas ucapan ibunya, ia kembali mengecek history browser, tapi ia terngiang dengan pertanyaan ibunya 'untuk apa ia mencari Shoko?'

Seharusnya biarkan saja Shoko pergi, toh banyak perempuan yang mengantri untuk dinikahinya diluar sana.

Tapi… apa ada yang bisa membuatnya nyaman seperti saat ia bersama Shoko?

Sejak pertama bertemu, Shoko tidak pernah peduli pada latar belakang Atobe, ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencuri perhatian Atobe seperti perempuan lainnya. Shoko hanya berada disisinya, membuat Atobe nyaman untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri dan bahkan tanpa ragu menunjukan kelemahannya, Shoko melihat Atobe sebagai seorang 'Atobe Keigo' seutuhnya, bukan 'tuan muda pewaris utama dari keluarga konglomerat'.

Atobe melihat cincin pertunangannya, "Tolong jangan sampai terjadi hal buruk padanya…" bisik Atobe lirih.

.

.

.

Atobe mendecak kesal. Dia sudah pusing dengan pekerjaannya, dan tadi ia dengar laporan dari pelayannya, Shoko sudah memasuki boarding pass bandara, tidak tahu akan kemana karena petugas bandara menolak memberinya info. Pria itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kembali ia mengecek history browser karena sejak tadi banyak gangguan. Dan lagi, seperti yang ia duga, Shoko menghapus history browsernya.

Ck… perempuan itu.

Namun mata Atobe memicing, ia melihat ada salah satu situs asing, "'Tangled ritual'?" gumam Atobe. Iapun mengklik situs itu. Namun tiba-tiba laptopnya mati, padahal ia yakin batrainya masih penuh, dan saat melihat layar gelap laptopnya, ia melihat sesosok anak perempuan berdiri di belakangnya.

"…Cepat temukan… jika tidak… dia akan mati… seperti yang lain…" ucap anak itu tidak jelas, seperti mendengar siaran radio yang sinyalnya buruk.

Atobe menahan nafas, ia berusaha untuk tidak melirik ke belakang dan hanya menatap monitor, "Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya. Kau harus membantuku. Lagipula ini awalnya gara-gara kau bukan?"

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng lemah, tatapan mata kosongnya menunjukan rasa bersalah, "Aku tidak… bisa…" gumamnya, "Carilah soal keluarga Ryukyuu… kau mungkin bisa… bertemu lagi dengannya…" katanya sebelum menghilang.

Setelah anak perempuan itu menghilang, terdapat sebuah gelang tali kuno dengan sebuah lonceng didekatnya.

"Ryukyuu kah?" gumam Atobe sambil menyimpan gelang itu di sakunya. Dan iapun segera mencari tentang keluarga Ryukyuu.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Shoko melanjutkan pencarianya sendiri. Saat ini Shoko baru saja tiba di bandara Sapporo. Ia segera menuju penginapan kecil yang ia sewa untuk bertemu seseorang besok. Mantan kekasih Matsumoto Akemi, seseorang bernama Takahiro Keisuke.

Ia mendapati nama pria itu di diary Akemi dan mencari sosial medianya. Syukurlah ia bisa cepat menemukannya karena pria itu cukup aktif di sosial media. Ia mencoba chat dengannya dan pria itu setuju untuk bertemu dengannya setelah Shoko bilang ingin menanyakan sesuatu soal Akemi.

Sebetulnya setelah berhasil 'melarikan diri' ia pergi menuju Osaka kemudian Nagoya, ia terus berpindah tempat untuk menghapus jejaknya sambil terus berhubungan dengan Takahiro untuk menentukan kapan dan dimana mereka bisa bertemu. Rupanya Takahiro tinggal di Sapporo, dan kebetulan besok weekend, pria itupun setuju untuk bertemu Shoko.

Shoko menimang-nimang buku harian milik Akemi sambil berdoa, semoga saja ia akan mendapat petunjuk untuk menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum ia 'tertangkap' oleh Atobe. Tubuhnya juga sudah sangat lelah karena terus bepergian dan kurang tidur.

Saat Shoko melihat keluar jendela penginapannya, tiba-tiba disisinya terdapat anak perempuan dimimpinya sehingga Shoko menjerit tertahan. Anak perempuan itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Shoko.

Shoko mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia menatap tegas anak perempuan didepannya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua berjalan sesuai keinginanmu!"

Anak perempuan itu tidak membalas ucapan Shoko ia malah melantunkan lagu,

_Kagome-kagome, _

_kago no naka no tori wa_

_itsu itsu deyaru?_

_Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta_

_Ushiro no shoumen wa daare?_

"He-hentikan…" lirih Shoko, selama anak itu menyanyi, leher dan kedua pergelangan tangan dan kaki Shoko terasa sangat sakit dan perih seperti ditarik dengan kuat. Nafas Shoko memburu, ia merasa tangan, kaki, dan kepalanya akan putus. Saat kesadaran Shoko mulai hilang, ia merasa seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Mata Shoko dan anak perempuan itu membelalak saat melihat siapa sosok yang tengah memeluk Shoko.

'Anak perempuannya ada… dua?' batin Shoko. Wajah mereka sama, hanya saja mata anak perempuan yang memeluknya ini memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam, bukan kemarahan seperti anak perempuan yang ada didepannya.

Anak perempuan yang berada didepan Shoko terlihat panik dan menjerit lalu menghilang. Shoko pun jatuh terduduk lalu berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Shoko melirik ke arah anak perempuan yang tadi memeluknya, "Siapa… kau?"

Anak perempuan itu hanya memasang wajah sedih, lalu seolah tertarik sesuatu anak perempuan itupun ikut menghilang.

"Mereka… kembar?"

.

.

.

Atobe meremas dokumen ditangannya yang berisi mengenai keluarga Ryukyuu. Tidak ada informasi jelas soal mereka, hanya tertulis keluarga Ryukyuu merupakan salah satu keluarga tersohor di wilayah Timur Jepang, namun nahas sekitar 150 tahun lalu keluarga tersebut habis dibantai. Bahkan semua orang yang bekerja disitupun tewas. Setelah itu, semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Ryukyuu pun lenyap begitu saja. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau keluarga Ryukyuu itu tidak ada dan hanyalah sebuah urban legend karena tidak ada yang tahu tepatnya dimana keluarga Ryukyuu tinggal.

'Ini tidak cukup… ternyata benar, satu-satunya petunjuk hanya ada di mimpi Shoko,' ucap Atobe dalam hati. Seminggu ini ia mencoba menghubungi Shoko namun tidak ada satupun panggilannya yang diangkat, bahkan sejak kemarin ponsel Shoko tidak aktif.

Ia mendapat laporan kalau Shoko terlihat disekitar Osaka dua hari lalu, namun ia kembali menghilang saat diikuti.

Atobe memijat dahinya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak frustasi. Kenapa perempuan itu tidak bisa sedikit bersabar dan mencari jalan keluar ini bersama.

Terdengar pintu ruang kerja Atobe diketuk.

"Masuk!" kata Atobe, tanpa sadar nada suara Atobe meninggi.

Dua orang pelayan masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan wajah takut-takut karena menyadari mood tuannya sedang buruk. "Mohon maaf tuan Keigo, tapi tadi kami baru saja dapat kabar kalau nona Shoko pagi ini berada di bandara Nagoya," katan salah satu pelayannya sambil memberikan hasil print potongan gambar CCTV bandara.

Atobe menerima gambar tersebut, "Dia mau kemana?"

"Mo-mohon maaf, tapi lagi-lagi pihak bandara tidak mau memberikan informasi…"

Helaan nafas kesal keluar dari mulut Atobe, "Cukup. Kali ini aku yang akan turun langsung," geram Atobe, "Siapkan helikopter pribadiku besok pagi," pria itu melihat gambar CCTV ditangannya, "Mari kita akhiri petak umpet ini."

.

.

.

Shoko tersenyum ketika melihat seorang pria berusia 30-an menghampirinya lalu mempersilahkan pria itu duduk didepannya. Mereka bertemu di restoran dekat penginapannya.

"Tuan Takahiro Keisuke ya?" sapa Shoko.

Pria bernama Takahiro itupun mengangguk kaku, "Betul. Anda nona Shoko Adeline?" setelah melihat Shoko mengangguk ia pun langsung duduk didepannya.

Pandangan mata Shoko berubah menjadi serius, "Mohon maaf, karena saya tidak bisa lama-lama, jadi langsung saja…" Shoko menyerahkan diary Akemi pada Takahiro sehingga raut wajah pria itu menjadi sangat terkejut apalagi ketika Shoko juga melepaskan scarf yang sejak tadi ia pakai untuk menutupi lehernya sehingga tanda di lehernya terlihat jelas.

Shoko tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Takahiro, "Sepertinya anda mengetahui sesuatu ya?" tanya Shoko.

Pandangan mata Takahiro pun menunduk sedih dan Shoko menggenggam tangan pria itu, "Tolong beri aku informasi apapun yang kau ketahui mengenai ini semua," ucap Shoko dengan nada dan pandangan memohon.

.

.

.

"Sapporo, huh?" gumam Atobe.

Pria itu berhasil mendapatkan informasi akhirnya, setelah… mendatangi kepala bandaranya langsung.

Dia mendecih, tidak ada yang ia kenal disana, sepertinya ia harus menyewa orang lagi untuk menemukan lokasi pasti Shoko sekarang juga. Ia khawatir Shoko akan pergi lagi jika ia tidak bergerak cepat.

Ia pun menelpon Michael, butlernya, "Michael, tolong siapkan orang untuk ke Sapporo sekarang juga, kemungkinan Shoko masih ada di Sapporo. Akupun akan ikut dan pergi duluan kesana sekarang dari Nagoya."

"Mohon maaf tuan muda, tapi tadi tuan besar menelpon, 2 jam lagi akan ada meeting via televisi dan anda harus ikut," ucap Michael.

Atobe mengerang kesal, "Sial. Aku lupa," gumamnya, lalu ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang kau kirim orang saja untuk mencari Shoko di Sapporo."

"Baik, tuan muda,"

.

.

.

Shoko keluar bersamaan dengan Takahiro dari restoran tersebut. Mereka berbincang cukup lama tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak atas informasi darimu tuan Takahiro," ucap Shoko sambil membungkukan badannya.

Takahiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah, saya senang bisa membantu," ia menatap Shoko lurus, "Lalu setelah mendengar itu semua, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Shoko mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku akan menemuinya," tegas Shoko.

Takahiro membelalakan matanya, "Tapi itu membahayakan!"

Shoko tersenyum miris, "Aku diam dan menghindar pun percuma. Tidak akan mengubah apapun. Setidaknya, aku ingin melakukan perlawanan padanya."

Pria didepannya pun menghela nafasnya, "Aku mendoakan keselamatanmu."

Senyuman terlihat di wajah Shoko, "Terima kasih."

Keduanya pun berpisah, Shoko segera kembali ke penginapannya untuk membereskan semua barangnya dan berangkat menuju sebuah lokasi yang diberikan oleh Takahiro tadi.

Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

.

Atobe mendesah kesal, meeting tadi memakan waktu lama. Ia membuka ponselnya dan terdapat e-mail dari orang suruhannya di Sapporo. Atobe melihat lampiran foto yang dikirim oleh bawahannya itu, terlihatlah foto Shoko dengan seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal. Atobe pun segera menelepon bawahannya.

"Bagaimana situasi sekarang?" tanya Atobe.

Bawahannya meneguk ludah, "Mohon maaf tuan, kami tadi mengecek ke penginapan tempat nona Shoko, tapi ternyata dia sudah pergi. Kami kembali kehilangan jejaknya setelah nona Shoko memasuki statsiun."

Atobe mendecih pelan, "Ah sudahlah. Kalian sekarang cari tahu secepatnya siapa pria yang bersama Shoko di foto itu dan pertemukan aku dengannya. Aku yakin ia tahu kemana Shoko pergi. Besok pagi aku tidak mau tahu harus sudah ada laporannya padaku. Dan setelahnya aku akan ke Sapporo."

"Baik!"

Atobe memutuskan teleponnya, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Saat melihat ke arah sampingnya, terdapat anak perempuan yang seminggu lalu ia temui. Refleks Atobe berjengit. Ia melihat tampilan anak itu lebih jelas walaupun tembus pandang, rambutnya hitam panjang dengan poni seperti boneka Jepang, dan ia menggunakan sebuah _kimono_ putih.

"Kau… ada perlu apa?" tanya Atobe akhirnya.

Anak perempuan itu menunduk, "Dia… menuju tempatku…"

Atobe terkejut mendengarnya, "Shoko menuju tempatmu?" ulang pria itu, tangannya mengepal keras.

"Cepat susul dia…" kata anak perempuan itu.

"Beri tahu lokasinya!" ucap Atobe. Anak perempuan itu menunjuk ke kepala Atobe, lalu tiba-tiba Atobe merasa melihat sebuah potongan gambar yang berkelibatan di kepalanya, di gambar itu tampak bangunan besar dengan hutan disekelilingnya, sungai, kuil kecil, patung tanpa kaki, tangan dan kepala, dan pohon-pohon yang terdapat disitu dipasangi oleh tali-tali.

Atobe pun mengerjap dan semua gambaran tadi hilang, "Apa-apaan tadi?" gumam Atobe bingung.

Anak perempuan itu berbisik pada Atobe sebelum menghilang, "Ikuti suara lonceng gelang itu…" katanya.

Atobe pun merogoh saku lengannya dan menggenggam gelang tersebut.

.

.

.

Shoko tiba disebuah tempat terpencil, terdapat sebuah _ryoukan _disitu, beruntung masih ada kamar kosong. Perjalanan menuju tempat itu membutuhkan waktu tiga jam lebih menggunakan taksi dari bandara. Lokasi tempat yang diberikan oleh Takahiro rupanya berada dipinggiran Tokyo.

Shoko bahkan baru tahu ada tempat seterpencil ini di Tokyo.

Sejujurnya ia takut, tapi… tidak ada pilihan lain. Terus lari pun ia akan tetap dikejar oleh anak perempuan itu. Lebih baik akhiri dengan caranya bayangan Atobe muncul dikepalanya. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang.

"Besok… semuanya akan berakhir," gumam Shoko pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Takahiro menunggu dengan canggung disebuah restoran mewah, kemarin tiba-tiba dia mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang mengaku bernama Atobe untuk membicarakan Shoko yang ia temui sebelumnya. Dan kalau ia tak salah ingat, Atobe merupakan salah satu keluarga tersohor di Jepang, ada hubungan apa antara Atobe dengan Shoko?

Suara bel pertanda ada tamu masuk dan sambutan seorang pelayan diikuti langkah kaki yang mendekat memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Tuan Takahiro Keisuke?" sapa Atobe, "Aku Atobe Keigo, Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Takahiro mengangguk, didepannya benar-benar terdapat seorang Atobe yang terkenal itu.

Atobe pun segera duduk disebrangnya setelah memastikan itu betul Takahiro Keisuke.

"Maaf tapi… Ada perlu apa anda ingin bertermu dengan saya?" tanya Takahiro.

Atobe menarik nafasnya, "Kemarin anda bertemu dengan tunangan saya bukan? Namanya Shoko Adeline."

Takahiro mengangguk, "Iya betul. Ternyata nona Shoko tunangan anda…" kata Takahiro.

Atobe mengangguk, "Aku rasa anda tahu soal… piano dan keluarga Ryukyuu…"

Ekspresi Takahiro langsung berubah serius dan mengangguk.

"Shoko pergi semenjak seminggu yang lalu karena ia berpikir ia membahayakanku dan semenjak itu juga aku kehilangan kontak dengannya. Karena itu aku butuh bantuan untuk memberiku informasi apapun yang anda tahu mengenai Shoko dan kejadian aneh itu, mengenai keluarga Ryukyuu juga," kata Atobe panjang, lalu ia kembali menghela nafas, "Mungkin ini berat untukmu, apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada kekasihmu dulu. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu," lanjut Atobe sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Nona Shoko bilang padaku kemarin kalau dia akan pergi ke tempat keluarga Ryukyu," kata Takahiro yang membuat jantung Atobe berdetak kencang. Tangan Takahiro mengepal, "Apa yang nona Shoko alami sama seperti yang kekasih saya alami setelah membeli piano terkutuk itu… Awalnya dia bercerita kalau dia bermimpi buruk, lalu ia mulai sering menangis dan menjerit-jerit histeris, orang-orang pun menganggapnya gila… termasuk saya. Hingga akhirnya ia bunuh diri," pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, pandangannya sangat menyesal mengingat kekasihnya yang sudah tiada itu.

Takahiro menarik nafas, "Lalu saya melihat diary yang Akemi berikan pada psikiaternya, semuanya gara-gara piano itu. Piano itu merupakan milik keluarga Ryukyuu dulu."

Atobe mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang ia dengar dari Takahiro.

"Setelah Akemi meninggal, saya mencari tahu mengenai keluarga Ryukyuu. Keluarga itu dulu merupakan keluarga terpandang di daerah yang berada dipinggir Tokyo. Namun rupanya keluarga ini melakukan sebuah ritual terlarang yaitu 'ritual mengikat' setiap 30 tahun sekali. Mereka akan mengorbankan anak perempuan mereka yang berusia 15 sampai 17 tahun dengan cara mengikat leher, kaki dan tangan anak itu lalu menariknya dengan sapi yang berlawanan arah hingga akhirnya anak itu mati, tali yang sudah berlumuran darah dipakai untuk diikatkan di kuil dan pohon sekitar rumah mereka, katanya itu untuk menutup karma dan menjaga kemakmuran keluarga" jeda sesaat, "Namun ada suatu kejadian. 150 tahun lalu, tidak lama setelah ritual dilakukan, salah satu anaknya menjadi gila dan membantai seluruh keluarga Ryukyuu termasuk pelayan-pelayannya. Ia seperti kerasukan iblis."

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan piano itu?" tanya Atobe.

Takahiro menggeleng, "Mohon maaf, tapi hanya itu yang saya tahu. Saya seperti tidak diijinkan menggali lebih dalam, saya diteror terus menerus," sesal Takahiro.

Atobe mengerutkan alisnya, "Siapa yang menerormu?"

"Seorang anak perempuan. Seperti yang meneror nona Shoko."

Atobe menghela nafasnya, "Bisakah beri tahu aku lokasi kediaman keluarga Ryukyuu? Jika benar Shoko kesana, berarti aku harus secepatnya menyusul."

Takahiro mengangguk dan memberikan alamat lengkap kediaman keluarga Ryukyuu. "Berhati-hatilah tuan Atobe, disana hanya ada satu jalur dan sangat rawan longsor. Bus pun sehari hanya ada 4 kali balikan kesana.

"Begitukah?" Atobe menerima alamat tersebut dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Sekarang aku harus menyusul Shoko."

Takahiro mengangguk, "Sama-sama tuan Atobe. Semoga anda segera bertemu nona Shoko."

Atobe mengangguk dan membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi dari situ, menghampiri supir dan semua bawahannya yang menunggu diluar.

"Sekarang kita harus kembali ke Tokyo dan pergi ke alamat ini secepatnya," perintah Atobe sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas alamat.

"Baik!" jawab anak buahnya serempak.

'Tunggu aku, Shoko.'

.

.

.

Shoko keluar dari _ryokan_nya pagi-pagi sekali, kakinya seperti bergerak sendiri ditarik sesuatu, iapun mulai berjalan memasuki hutan. Rasa takutnya benar-benar hilang. Ia tidak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah, hingga akhirnya sampailah ia disebuah tempat yang terdapat kuil kecil terbengkalai, didepan kuil itu terdapat patung tanpa kepala, kaki, dan tangan. Shoko juga melihat disekelilingnya terdapat banyak sekali pohon besar yang diikatkan banyak tali dengan noda menghitam. Tentunya ia tahu bekas tali apa itu. Dibelakang kuil terdapat jalan kecil menuju sebuah bangunan besar. Persis seperti di mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba Shoko melihat anak perempuan di mimpinya tengah berjongkok didepan kuil, berada tepat dibelakang patung tanpa kepala, tangan dan kaki itu sambil menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang biasa ia dengar.

Shoko pun berjalan mendekatinya.

Anak perempuan itu berdiri dan menatap Shoko dingin, namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum, "Kau sudah sampai kemari, lalu apa?"

Shoko menatapnya lurus, "Itu pertanyaanku padamu. Kau begitu menginginkanku kan? Sekarang aku sudah disini. Kau mau apa padaku?"

Anak perempuan itu menatap Shoko tidak suka.

"Kau… kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau ingin membuatku mati menderita kan? Sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya," Shoko tersenyum miris, "Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak menderita jika sekarang aku mati disini."

Mata anak perempuan itu membelalak mendengar ucapan Shoko tadi.

"Penderitaanku adalah ketika melihat orang yang kucintai menderita. Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada disini, dia tidak akan menderita lagi karena aku tidak akan mati dihadapannya," kata Shoko lagi. Melihat anak perempuan itu tidak merespon, ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau sebetulnya… hanya merasa sangat sedih kan?"

Shoko menghela nafasnya, anak perempuan dihadapannya menunduk dalam, "Kau sebetulnya hanya sedih karena saudaramu mati dihadapanmu dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun waktu itu kan?" tangan Shoko bergerak seolah menggenggam tangan anak perempuan itu, lalu tersenyum sedih, "Hei, bukankah sebaiknya kau hentikan ini semua? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan membuat orang lain menderita… justru itu akan semakin membelenggumu dan membuatmu tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini…"

"A-aku… Aku…" suara anak perempuan itu bergetar, "A- aaakh!" anak perempuan itu kemudian menjerit keras, sebuah bayangan hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

Mata Shoko membelalak, udara disekitarnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin, ia melihat disekelilingnya tiba-tiba terdapat berbagai macam arwah dengan tubuh-tubuh yang tidak utuh mendekatinya, memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan lapar, "Ti-tidak…" suara Shoko gemetar, lalu anak perempuan itu dalam sekejap mata berada tepat dihadapannya dengan bola mata yang sepenuhnya hitam, bahkan mulutnya pun sekarang seperti lubang hitam.

"**Mati,**" ucap anak perempuan itu.

Shoko menahan nafasnya, ia refleks berbalik badan dan bersiap untuk lari namun sial ia tersangkut kakinya sendiri, dan 'bruk' pelipisnya membentur keras patung batu didepan kuil. Darah segar pun mengucur. Rasa pusing dan sakit yang hebat menghampirinya, ia berusaha bangun tapi tubuhnya sangat gemetar sehingga tidak bisa digerakkan, para arwah itu mengerubunginya, pandangan Shoko mulai menggelap.

"Kei…go…" bisik Shoko lirih.

.

.

.

Atobe yang berada ditengah perjalanan tersentak merasa mendengar suara Shoko. Firasatnya buruk -ralat, sangat buruk.

"Apakah masih jauh?" tanya Atobe tak sabar pada supirnya.

Supir dan butlernya pun menatap bingung, karena sejak tadi, setelah melewati perkampungan, yang mereka lihat hanya hutan.

"Anu… maaf Tuan Atobe, tapi setahu saya disini selain hutan hanya ada _ryokan_ dan tempat memancing… tidak pernah ada rumah besar…" kata supirnya.

Atobe menggigit ujung kukunya, tapi tiba-tiba disampingnya muncul anak perempuan itu. Pria itupun berjengit, "Astaga, kau membuatku kaget!"

Anak perempuan itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan hanya menunjuk ke arah bangunan _ryokan _yang atapnya sudah terlihat.

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Atobe.

"Pergilah…" bisik anak perempuan itu lalu menghilang.

"Ma-maaf tuan Atobe, anda bicara dengan siapa?" tegur supir dan butlernya. Mereka bingung karena Atobe berbicara sendiri.

Atobe menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Bisa tolong kita berhenti di _ryokan _itu?"

Supirnya mengangguk mengerti.

Atobe pun segera turun dan memasuki _ryokan_ tersebut.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sambut _receptionist _di _ryokan _itu.

Atobe tertawa kaku, "Sebetulnya aku tidak tahu kenapa 'dia' memintaku kemari…" karena melihat wajah bingung _receptionist _iapun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apakah ada seseorang bernama Shoko menginap disini? Atau mungkin kalian juru kunci dari cerita keluarga Ryukyuu?" tanya Atobe.

Melihat wajah pegawai yang semakin bingung Atobe pun segera mengklarifikasi, "Tolong jawab pertanyaan pertama saja."

Pegawai tersebut mengerutkan alis masih bingung tapi iapun kemudian mengecek _log book_ yang berisi daftar nama para tamu yang menginap, "Ah, namanya ada, tuan. Bisa tolong sebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

"Rambutnya _wavy_ sepinggang berwarna _sandish_, kulitnya putih pucat dan tingginya kurang lebih sepundak saya," jawab Atobe.

"Benar berarti…" gumam pegawai _ryokan_ tersebut. Atobe pun menghela nafas lega mengetahui Shoko disini. "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, anda siapanya ya?" tanya pegawai itu lagi.

"Saya tunangannya," kata Atobe sambil menunjukkan wallpaper ponselnya yang merupakan foto _prawedding_ mereka.

Pegawai itupun mengangguk, "Baiklah, nona Shoko menginap di kamar no.11. Hanya saja tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia pergi dan belum kembali. Mungkin anda mau menunggu dulu di kamarnya?"

Atobe menggeleng, "Apa anda tahu dia pergi ke arah mana?"

Pegawai tersebut berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Beliau tidak bilang, tapi kalau tidak salah ke arah sungai."

"Sungai? Maaf apa bisa tolong tunjukkan tempatnya?" pinta Atobe.

Pegawai tersebut pun mengangguk dan menyuruh seorang pegawai lain mengantar Atobe ke sungai tempat biasa tamu _ryokan_ memancing.

"Tuan muda, tolong jangan terlalu jauh, anda boleh berkeliling tapi jangan terlalu masuk ke dalam hutan. Itu kawasan terlarang katanya," ucap Michael sesampainya di sungai.

"Aku mengerti, Michael," Atobe berkeliling ke sekitar sungai, ia seperti pernah melihat sungai ini di gambaran yang ditunjukan si anak perempuan, hingga akhirnya… '_cring_'. Atobe mendengar suara lonceng. Anak perempuan itu kembali muncul dihadapan Atobe, lalu menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Cepat… Jika tidak dia…" anak perempuan itu tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia menghilang seperti tertarik sesuatu.

Mata Atobe menajam, tanpa berpikir panjang ia berlari kencang ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh anak perempuan itu, mengabaikan teriakan butler dan pelayannya dibelakang. Ia terus berlari masuk ke hutan hingga ia sampai disebuah kuil kecil tak terawat, dibelakangnya terdapat bangunan besar, sekelilingnya hanya terdapat pepohonan tinggi menjulang dengan tali-tali yang terikat di sana-sini. Persis seperti gambaran yang diperlihatkan sosok anak perempuan itu.

Matanya mengedar hingga ia melihat ke arah patung tanpa kepala, tangan dan kaki. Dibawah patung itu ia melihat Shoko tergeletak dengan posisi telungkup.

"Shoko!" Atobe panik, ia segera membalikan posisi Shoko lalu menyentuh lehernya, nadinya masih berdenyut, "Syukurlah…" bisik Atobe, ia berdesis nyeri melihat darah di pelipis Shoko yang mulai mengering dan mengotori sebagian wajahnya, "Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi? Tubuhmu dingin sekali…" Atobe meremas jemari tunangannya yang tidak sadarkan diri itu, mencoba membagi kehangatannya.

Tiba-tiba anak perempuan yang lain muncul dihadapan Atobe dan tersenyum mengejek, "Sudah kudapatkan…" katanya. Ia tertawa kencang yang bahkan membuat Atobe merinding dan menghilang bersama dengan angin.

Atobe mendecih kesal, "Sial!"

"Tuan muda, anda tidak apa-apa?" pelayan Atobe pun tiba ditempat keduanya. Mereka terkejut melihat Shoko yang tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Atobe ditambah darah bercampur tanah di pelipisnya.

Atobe melihat ke arah para pelayannya, "Panggilkan helikopter pribadiku, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit," ia menggendong Shoko dan membawanya ke _ryoukan_.

Para pelayannya mengangguk patuh dan segera melakukan perintahnya.

Sesampainya di _ryoukan_, para pegawai terkejut dan segera menyiapkan _futon _di kamar Shoko.

"Bisakah kalian merapikan barang bawaan Shoko? Saya akan membawanya pulang," pinta Atobe pada pelayan _ryoukan _itu. "Michael, maaf, tolong bayar tagihan penginapan Shoko untukku."

Michael pun segera melakukannya, salah satu pelayan di _ryoukan _juga membawakan Atobe handuk bersih dan air hangat untuk membersihkan luka Shoko.

"Terima kasih," ucap Atobe. Iapun mengelap wajah Shoko hati-hati, darahnya tercampur dengan tanah sehingga Atobe tidak tahu sebesar apa lukanya.

Michael yang telah selesai mengurus administrasi kembali dan duduk disamping Atobe, pria tua itu menepuk pelan pundak tuan mudanya, "Nona Shoko pasti akan baik-baik saja," katanya dengan pandangan simpatik, "Helikopter akan tiba sekitar 10 sampai 15 menit lagi."

Atobe hanya bisa mengangguk, sesungguhnya ia sudah ingin menangis jika bukan karena harga dirinya yang tinggi itu. Jemari Atobe kembali meremas telapak tangan Shoko yang sedingin es. Namun sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Shoko akan terbangun…

.

.

.

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka, "Oy, Atobe," panggil Oshitari Yushi, dokter yang menangani Shoko sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit ini, Atobe dan ia juga merupakan teman sejak SMP, "Kau sudah boleh masuk."

Atobe segera bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk, ia melihat Shoko terbaring dengan perban disekitar dahinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Atobe lirih.

"Gegar otak ringan karena ia terbentur cukup keras, tapi dari hasil _scan_ tadi, tidak sampai membahayakan nyawanya," jawab Yuushi, "Hanya saja… anehnya detak jantungnya begitu lemah dan kesadarannya tidak kunjung kembali, tubuhnya pun sangat dingin," pria berambut navy itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Harusnya tidak begini…" gumamnya.

Atobe mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Tolong… lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuknya…" ucapnya.

Yushi terkejut sebentar melihat temannya itu sampai menundukkan kepalanya begitu, ia pun tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Atobe, "Akan kuusahakan yang terbaik. Kau berdoalah agar kesadaran Shoko-_san _segera kembali."

"Terima kasih…" bisik Atobe.

"Aku tinggal dulu," pamit Yushi meninggalkan Atobe sendirian.

Atobe menatap Shoko sendu, ia melihat tanda di leher dan pergelangan tangan perempuan itu sudah menghitam. Atobe mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, matanya menutup, "Aku terlambat…" lirihnya dengan suara gemetar. Ia menyesal, seandainya ia bisa lebih cepat, seandainya ia bisa menahan Shoko. Bayangan Shoko tidak akan terbangun lagi muncul dipikirannya. Pria itupun menggenggam erat jemari Shoko yang terkulai lemah, "Bangunlah… kumohon…"

.

.

.

Suara lonceng memasuki indra pendengaran Atobe, iapun membuka matanya. Ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk sambil menggenggam tangan Shoko. Pria itu kembali menatap Shoko. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau perempuan itu akan terbangun, namun saat Atobe melihat ke sisi lain tempat tidur Shoko, terdapat sosok anak perempuan itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" lirih Atobe tanpa menatap anak perempuan itu.

"Dia dibawa…" kata anak perempuan itu sambil menatap Shoko.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku sudah terlambat..." kata Atobe putus asa.

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng, "Masih belum…" gumamnya, Atobe membulatkan matanya menatap anak perempuan itu, secercah harapan seolah muncul, "Piano… bawa piano i- aaakh!" seolah ditarik sesuatu, anak perempuan itu mulai lenyap.

"Tunggu! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Atobe bangkit mencoba meraih anak perempuan itu namun sia-sia. Anak perempuan itu terlanjur menghilang. Namun terdengar sebuah bisikan di telinga Atobe.

'Bawa piano itu kembali ke kuil…'

Kuil yang dimaksud pasti kuil kecil itu, pikir Atobe. Ia harus segera menghubungi bawahannya untuk segera membawa piano tersebut. Saat ia akan mengeluarkan ponselnya, sebuah panggilan masuk dari dokter Luis, "Halo?" kata Atobe.

"Tuan Atobe? Bagaimana keadaan nona Shoko?" tanya dokter Luis.

"Buruk, dia koma setelah nekat pergi ke kediaman keluarga Ryukyuu sendirian…" jawab Atobe.

"Sial, saya terlambat rupanya. Saya baru saja menemukan seorang _onmyoji _yang mengetahui soal keluarga Ryukyuu…" terdengar nada menyesal disebrang sana.

"Tidak. Kau belum terlambat!" tegas Atobe, "Aku baru saja mendapat petunjuk untuk menyelamatkan Shoko."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Segera temui aku di rumah sakit milik keluarga Oshitari di Tokyo."

"Baik, tuan Atobe. Saya akan menemui anda secepatnya."

'Klik' ponsel pun dimatikan. Atobe menghubungi bawahannya untuk membawa piano itu dan menunggu dokter Luis. Ia mengelus pipi Shoko yang dingin dan berbisik, "Bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu kembali."

.

.

.

Dokter Luis tiba bersama dengan seorang pria tua yang memakai baju seperti pendeta Shinto yang Atobe duga ia merupakan sang _onmyoji_.

"Selamat pagi," sapa dokter Luis, "Perkenalkan ia tuan Kano, _onmyoji _yang akan membantu kita," ia mengenalkan pria tua tersebut yang tersenyum ramah.

"Perkenalkan, saya Atobe Keigo," kata Atobe, "Mungkin anda sudah dengar dari dokter Luis mengenai kondisi tunangan saya," katanya lagi sambil melihat Shoko sejenak.

Kano pun mengangguk dan melihat Shoko beberapa detik, "Dia dikurung… jiwanya terikat dengan rumah itu…" kata Kano. Dimatanya, Shoko seperti dikelilingi sebuah aura hitam yang mengikat tubuh perempuan itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Sebetulnya saya mendapat petunjuk untuk membawa piano sumber masalahnya ke rumah keluarga Ryukyuu…" kata Atobe.

Kano mengangguk lagi, "Kita akan melakukan ritual malam ini di kediaman keluarga Ryukyuu, kita akan 'melepaskan' mereka semua."

Atobe menatap bingung, "Melepaskan? Tapi apakah itu tidak berbahaya?"

"Tidak. Justru mereka harus dilepaskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Saya dan beberapa teman saya akan membantu mereka untuk pergi, lalu anda, tuan Atobe…" Kano menatap Atobe, "Saya minta tolong agar anda mau membantu juga."

Atobe tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, tapi… "Baiklah. Jika itu bisa mengembalikan Shoko, aku akan melakukannya," tegas Atobe.

Kano tersenyum simpul, "Bagus. Baiklah, saya harus menyiapkan segalanya. Malam ini kita bertemu kembali di kediaman keluarga Ryukyuu," katanya, lalu ia pamit pergi.

.

.

.

Atobe tiba di kuil kecil depan kediaman keluarga Ryukyuu itu sambil membawa Shoko dipelukannya. Udara sekelilingnya terasa sangat dingin dan mencekam. Terlihat Kano dan empat orang _onmyoji_ lainnya tengah membuat sebuah lingkaran menggunakan tali tambang putih seperti sebuah lingkaran sumo sambil melempar garam ke sekeliling kuil.

Sungguh Atobe dibuat bingung dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Piano tua itupun diletakan didalam lingkaran tersebut.

"Tuan Atobe," panggil Kano, "Silahkan masuk bersama nona Shoko ke lingkaran ini dan berbaringlah."

Atobe mengangguk patuh.

"Tuan muda, tolong berhati-hati," kata Michael khawatir.

Atobe tersenyum menenangkan, "Tenang saja Michael. Aku akan baik-baik saja," iapun memasuki lingkaran tersebut lalu membaringkan Shoko hati-hati dan setelahnya ia berbaring disisinya.

"Tuan Atobe, tolong genggam tangan nona Shoko, pejamkan mata dan dengarkan suara saya baik-baik. Anda akan masuk ke dimensi lain. Suara saya yang akan menjadi petunjuk anda untuk keluar dari sana nanti, anda tenang saja tidak aka nada yang berani menyentuh anda," ucap Kano kemudian.

Lalu terdengar bisikan suara anak perempuan di telinga Atobe, "Aku akan membantumu, namun dengan wujud asliku…"

Atobe mengangguk. Ia pun berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara Kano yang seperti tengah membacakan doa, dan saat Atobe membuka matanya, ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan Shoko yang tengah berbaring.

'Aku… jadi hantu?!' batin Atobe. Lalu ia melihat anak perempuan itu disampingnya, tubuhnya bermandikan darah dan seperti akan putus sehingga Atobe bergidik ngeri.

"Kau… jangan-jangan kau salah satu yang dikorbankan?" gumam Atobe.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sedih, "Tolong jangan takut… didalam ada banyak yang sepertiku…"

Atobe mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk."

Keduanya pun bergegas memasuki bangunan utama kediaman keluarga Ryukyuu.

.

.

.

Atobe bergidik ngeri, ia melihat banyak sekali darah dan terdengar jeritan kesakitan dimana-mana.

"Tolong… tolong aku…" lirih sebuah suara. Sesosok 'manusia' dengan tubuh luka-luka penuh darah mencoba mendekati Atobe, namun ia langsung mundur seperti tidak bisa menyentuh Atobe.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Atobe bergidik.

"Abaikan saja. Bersikaplah seolah kau tidak melihat atau mendengar mereka, tenang saja, kami disini tidak bisa menyentuhmu seujung rambutpun," kata anak perempuan itu.

Atobe menelan ludahnya, "Ya… kalau kau bilang begitu sih…" pria itu berusaha tidak melihat apapun di sekitarnya walaupun sulit.

"Kau… kenapa mau membantuku?" tanya Atobe, ia sudah lama penasaran akan hal ini, sayangnya mereka tidak pernah punya banyak waktu untuk bicara.

Anak perempuan itu terdiam sejenak, "Karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi diam melihat 'dia'. Dan… kau tidak takut padaku sehingga kau bisa mendengar dan paham dengan apa yang aku sampaikan… tidak ada juga manusia yang bisa senekat ini," jawabnya.

"Apa artinya kau selama ini selalu berusaha membantu korban lain?" tanya Atobe lagi.

"Aku mencoba, tapi… mereka takut padaku sehingga ucapanku tidak ada yang bisa terdengar oleh mereka… Dan semua berakhir dengan kematian, menyatu dengan tempat ini…" lirih anak perempuan itu.

Atobe terdiam, ia terus mengikuti anak perempuan didepannya dan tibalah ia disebuah bangunan terpisah yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah penjara kuno yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan didalamnya ia melihat Shoko yang tengah terbaring. Leher, kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali tambang.

"Shoko!" panggil Atobe, ia berusaha meraih Shoko dari sela-sela kayu tersebut.

Shoko pun terbangun, matanya membulat terkejut, "Keigo?! Kenapa kau disi-aaakh!" tali di leher Shoko tiba-tiba ditarik kencang sehingga ia pun menjerit kesakitan dan terbatuk-batuk, "Pergi, Keigo… pergi…" lirihnya.

"Shoko! Sial! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu kan?! Kunci! Aku butuh kunci atau apapun untuk membuka ini!" kata Atobe sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Namun tiba-tiba anak perempuan itu berdiri dihadapan Atobe untuk melindunginya dan pria itu melihat anak perempuan lainnya tengah berhadapan dengannya sambil membawa sebuah _katana_. Muka kedua anak perempuan itu sama…

"Kalian… kembar…" gumam Atobe.

"Yuko… kenapa kau mengganggu?" gumam anak perempuan yang memegang _katana _itu marah.

Anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Yuko itu menatap kembarannya dengan wajah sedih, "Sudah waktunya kita menghentikan ini semua, Izumi… tidak ada yang kita dapatkan…" kata Yuko.

Izumi mendecih, "Aku tidak peduli! Aku senang membuat semua orang merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti kita!"

"Tapi kita tidak mendapatkan apapun kan?!" bentak Yuko sehingga Izumi terdiam, "Kau sadar kan? Kita hanya semakin terbelenggu disini…" Yuko berjalan mendekati Izumi, "Aku tahu… kau melakukan ini semua tadinya untukku kan?" kata Yuko sedih, "Tapi aku bersumpah Izumi, aku tidak mendendam sedikitpun… Sebaliknya aku bersyukur karena bukan kau yang dipilih…" lirihnya.

"A-aku… aku… A-aaakh!" Izumi menjerit, bayangan gelap menguar dari tubuhnya hingga ia melepaskan _katana_nya, seperti terpanggil seluruh penghuni rumah keluarga Ryukyuu pun menuju tempat mereka sekarang. Yuko pun memungut _katana_ itu dan memberikannya pada Atobe.

"Tusuk kami berdua dengan ini," ucap Yuko.

Atobe terbelalak, "Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Yuko, "Tolong bebaskan kami, Atobe-_san_…" pintanya, "Dan ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan tunanganmu…"

Atobe pun menggenggam erat _katana _itu, "Baiklah…"

Yuko menghampiri Izumi yang masih berteriak sambil tersenyum, "Nah, Izumi…" bisik Yuko sambil memeluk tubuh kembarannya dengan erat, "Ayo kita pergi bersama…"

Mata Izumi melebar, air matanya keluar, ia berhenti berteriak dan mengangguk.

Keduanya pun melihat ke arah Atobe dan pria itupun mengangguk lalu menusukkan _katana _pada tubuh keduanya.

"Selamat tinggal…"

Dalam sekejap, setelahnya ruangan itupun menjadi putih tanpa ada apapun.

Tali dan penjara yang mengurung Shoko lenyap entah kemana, perempuan itupun segera berlari memeluk Atobe erat, "Keigo…" bisiknya lirih. Atobe pun balas memeluk perempuan itu. Lalu terdengar suara Kano yang tengah membaca doa.

"Pergilah… ikuti suara itu…" terdengar suara Yuko.

Dan seketika disekeliling Atobe dan Shoko dikelilingi sebuah cahaya-cahaya kecil seperti kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. Sekilas mereka melihat bayangan kedua anak kembar itu tersenyum seolah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Atobe tersenyum, "Ayo pergi," kata Atobe sambil menggenggam tangan Shoko erat mengikuti suara Kano, sebuah cahaya besar muncul dan menelan keduanya.

.

.

.

Samar-samar Atobe dan Shoko melihat kedua anak kembar identik dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang tengah bermain piano bersama disebuah rumah yang megah.

"Kau tahu Izumi? Aku bisa memainkan lagu kagome-kagome loh sekarang!" kata salah satu anak yang merupakan Yuko saat kecil.

"Benarkah? Coba mainkan, Yuko!" kata anak bernama Izumi itu penasaran.

Yuko pun menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut dengan jari-jarinya, keduanya mulai bernyanyi

_Kagome-kagome_

_Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu dearu?_

Lalu pemandangan berubah saat ulang tahun ke-10 keduanya.

Yuko dibawa oleh orang-orang dewasa dengan pakaian seperti pendeta Shinto, sementara Izumi menarik-narik baju ibunya melihat kembarannya dibawa pergi, "Ibu, Yuko mau dibawa kemana?! Kenapa Izumi tidak boleh ikut?!"

Ibunya tidak menjawab, hanya menatap kosong, lalu ayahnya lah yang menjawab, "Yuko akan menjalankan tugas sebagai penerus keluarga ini," jawabnya singkat.

Izumi masih tidak mengerti, hanya saja setelahnya, ia tahu, ia tidak akan bertemu Yuko lagi.

Pemandangan berubah kembali setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, Yuko yang dikurung disebuah penjara terdiam menatap jendela kecil satu-satunya ventilasi dan lubang yang membiarkan cahaya masuk ke ruangannya sambil mengangkat tangannya seolah ia akan meraih jendela itu sambil menggumamkan lagu kagome-kagome. Kemarin ia diberitahu setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 yaitu hari ini, ia akan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penerus keluarga. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan kembali lagi kemari… ia akan 'keluar'…

Malam harinya, iapun keluar dari penjaranya dengan memakai sebuah _kimono _putih, leher, kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya diikat sehingga ia harus berjalan hati-hati agar tidak terjatuh. Setelahnya ia berbaring diatas sebuah batu. Samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"YUKO! YUKO!"

Yuko melirik ke suara itu, ia melihat wajah yang sama persis dengannya tengah berteriak kearahnya, beberapa orang dewasa menahannya karena ia berusaha menerobos masuk ke area ritual.

Yuko tersenyum kecil, ia bersyukur bukan kembarannya yang mengalami ini.

Ritual pun dimulai, rasa sakit yang menyiksa luar biasa terasa disekujur tubuhnya.

Terdengar Izumi yang menangis dan menjerit histeris.

Yuko masih disitu. Yuko melihatnya. Melihat tubuhnya sendiri hancur dan melihat tatapan marah di mata Izumi…

Beberapa hari berlalu, malam hari diam-diam Izumi pergi ke kuil kecil milik keluarganya, disitulah letak tali-tali bekas ritual terkutuk itu diletakan, dan sebetulnya didekat kuil itu terkubur jenasah-jenasah para korban ritual tersebut.

Izumi menatap marah sekaligus sedih melihat tali yang masih baru, yang masih tercium bau amis darah saudara kembarnya, ia mengambil tali itu dan memeluknya.

Suara-suara terdengar di telinga Izumi,

'Bunuh…'

'Balaskan dendam kami…'

'Musnahkan keluarga terkutuk itu…'

Rupanya bisikan para korban yang tidak menerima kematian mereka tersampaikan pada Izumi, dengan hati yang penuh dendam dan amarah ia membuka kuil tersebut. Ia tahu ada _katana _keramat didalamnya yang sering dimandikan dengan darah para korban setelah ritual dan ia pun mengambilnya.

"Akan kuhabisi semuanya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga terkutuk ini akan kuhabisi," ucap Izumi penuh kebencian. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Yuko yang mencegahnya.

Dan malam itu keluarga Ryukyuu musnah ditangan keturunannya sendiri.

Izumi yang telah puas menghabisi semua keluarganya berjalan dengan tubuh penuh luka sambil tetap menggenggam _katana_nya. Ia duduk di piano kesayangan mereka berdua.

"Tunggu aku… Yuko…" bisiknya.

Lalu Izumi menghujamkan katana tersebut ke dadanya dan tewas kehabisan darah di piano tersebut.

.

.

.

Cahaya tersebut hilang, Atobe membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat Kano, Michael dan yang lainnya, "Aku… kembali?" gumamnya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia melihat piano tersebut hancur.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak apa-apa?" kata Michael khawatir, iapun segera menghampiri Atobe dan memberinya botol air mineral.

Atobe tersenyum dan menerima air mineral tersebut dan meminumnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit lelah. Terima kasih, Michael."

"Ngh…" gumam Shoko, matanya membuka perlahan dan ia melihat Atobe yang tengah menatapnya, "Kei…go?" lirihnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sehingga ia sulit untuk bangun.

Atobe pun membantunya bangun dengan hati-hati, ia menyenderkan kepala Shoko di dadanya dan memeluknya lembut, "Kau kembali…" bisik Atobe lega.

Shoko tersenyum kecil, lalu ia mengerang pelan karena kepalanya terasa sakit, "Syukurlah… kau baik-baik saja…" gumam Shoko sebelum kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sho-Shoko?!" kata Atobe panik.

"Tenang saja tuan Atobe, nona Shoko hanya kelelahan… Biarkan ia istirahat," kata Luis menenangkan.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah…" gumam Atobe.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana jika pelayan saja yang membawa nona Shoko? Anda terlihat sangat kelelahan…" tawar Michael.

Atobe pun mengangguk, "Terima kasih, aku sangat terbantu," katanya. Ia pun membiarkan seorang pelayan pria menggendong Shoko dan berdiri.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua," kata Atobe pada semua orang yang ada disitu sambil membungkukan badannya.

Para pelayan pun menjadi tidak enak, "Tuan muda, ini kewajiban kami. Tolong jangan seperti itu…" kata Michael.

Atobe menggeleng, "Tidak, aku benar-benar merepotkan kalian semua. Setelah ini kalian semua boleh libur," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan muda…" kata para pelayannya terharu.

"Dokter Luis, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu," kata Atobe sambil menjabat tangan Luis.

"Tidak, tuan Atobe, saya hanya membantu sebisa saya," jawab dokter Luis sambil tersenyum, "Saya bersyukur nona Shoko selamat…"

Atobe mengangguk, lalu ia menghampiri Kano, "Kano-_san_ terima kasih banyak…" katanya, "Anu… kedua anak itu… bagaimana?"

Pria tua itu tersenyum, "Anda tenang saja tuan Atobe… Kedua anak itu sudah kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya mereka berada."

Atobe tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah… sekali lagi terima kasih banyak…"

Ia melihat ke arah langit malam…

'Akhirnya semua ini berakhir…'

.

.

.

Shoko membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, tapi tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Ia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya, rupanya ia berada di kamar Atobe, langit terlihat cerah dari jendela kamarnya. Saat melihat kedua pergelangan tangannya tanda tersebut lenyap tak berbekas sedikitpun. Semua sudah berakhir.

"Sudah bangun?" sapa Atobe, ia sudah rapih dan duduk disisi Shoko, "Masih sakit? Nanti setelah makan, minum obatnya ya," kata Atobe sambil menyentuh lembut perban di pelipis Shoko.

"Tidak terlalu sakit…" jawab Shoko pelan.

'Hmm' gumam Atobe sambil menarik tangannya dari pelipis Shoko.

Hening diantara mereka. Entah kenapa suasananya begitu _awkward._

"Terima… kasih…" gumam Shoko akhirnya tanpa berani menatap Atobe.

"Ah? Oh… soal itu… tidak usah dipikirkan…" jawab Atobe.

"Aku akan segera pergi dari sini," kata Shoko mengingat status mereka sekarang, "Nanti kita bicarakan di telepon. Soal… semuanya."

Atobe mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa harus buru-buru pergi? Kita punya banyak waktu, jadi bicara sekarang saja."

"Aku harus kerja, dan…" Shoko mengambil nafas, "Aku sudah bukan siapa-siapamu lagi," lirihnya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Atobe, "Lagi-lagi bahasan soal itu… Jadi kau memang berniat pisah denganku walaupun ini semua sudah berakhir? Jujur saja aku tidak paham apa yang kau pikirkan."

Shoko terdiam sejenak, "Aku sudah mengatakannya depan ibumu. Dan akulah yang tidak paham denganmu. Setelah ini semua terjadi kau masih mau denganku," lirihnya.

"Memangnya yang akan kau nikahi itu ibuku?" gumam Atobe, ia menatap Shoko tajam, "Kalau dengan kejadian seperti itu saja aku sudah mundur, artinya hubungan kita memang tidak ada artinya, oh, dan satu lagi, aku tidak ingat kalau aku setuju soal 'putus'."

Shoko mencengkram erat selimutnya, "Aku sadar berkat ucapan ibumu, aku tidak baik untukmu, aku membuatmu terluka walaupun itu disebabkan karena 'hal lain', tapi tetap saja aku melibatkanmu dalam bahaya. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlibat lebih banyak masalah lagi…" kata Shoko panjang.

"Tapi itu semua kan sudah berlalu?" Atobe menatap bekas luka ditangannya, "Sepertinya kau hanya melihat luka yang tampak. Luka-luka ini tidak sebanding dengan kacaunya perasaanku saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi," kemudian ia menatap lurus Shoko, "Melihatmu begitu kukuh ingin pisah denganku, jujur aku jadi berpikir mungkin memang penyebabnya adalah aku, bukan kutukan itu…" lirih Atobe.

"Bukan!" sanggah Shoko cepat. "Aku hanya tidak tahu Keigo… bagaimana menghadapi ini selanjutnya… aku… tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri…" gumamnya.

Atobe mengambil tangan Shoko yang menggenggam erat selimutnya lalu meremasnya lembut, "Kurasa pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada ujungnya, kalau hati kecilmu sendiri bagaimana?" pria itu membuat Shoko menatapnya, "Apa kau masih ingin bersamaku atau tidak?"

Shoko menundukkan pandangannya, "Tentu saja aku masih ingin bersamamu…" jawabnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

Atobe tersenyum kecil, ia membuka laci nakasnya dan mengambil sesuatu, "Ini…" ia menunjukan cincin tunangan Shoko, "Apa aku perlu melamarmu lagi?"

Shoko menggigit kecil bibirnya, menarik nafas dan tersenyum, "Aku kalah… Kuminta kembali cincin itu," ucapnya.

Atobe tersenyum mendengarnya, ia pun mengambil tangan kiri Shoko dan memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari manisnya, "Terima kasih…" bisiknya sambil mengecup dahi Shoko.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang terima kasih…" kata Shoko sambil tersenyum lemah, "Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal," ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Atobe.

"Tidak ada kata itu di kamusku," jawab Atobe, jemarinya memainkan rambut Shoko.

"Lalu… ibumu bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah bicara banyak hal dengannya dan dia sepertinya sudah mengerti," jawab Atobe santai. "Sudah jangan khawatirkan itu, sekarang fokus untuk kesembuhanmu dulu, kau harus sehat, pernikahan kita tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, dan kau pasti akan cape!"

Shoko mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih…"

.

.

.

**END**

**Author's note: **

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat FF one shot sepanjang ini ahahahaha

Cauchemar dalam bahasa Perancis artinya mimpi buruk. Tapi maafkan horror yang sama sekali tidak horror ini… Maaf kalau ada bahasa yang aneh, saya sudah lama ga bikin ff, hiks. Ini planning dari jaman kapan dan baru terealisasikan sekarang ha ha ha

Tidak lupa terima kasih juga untuk _otouto_ku Sirius Daria yang membantu banyak di FF ini *ketjup mantja dari jauh*

Oh iya, ini terinspirasi dari game horror fatal frame 1, 2 dan 3 ehe (yg 4 dan 5 belum main jadi ga tau, huhu…)

Okay, last… silahkan tumpahkan pendapat kalian di kotak review.

See you in another fict!

Best regards

Kaito Akahime


End file.
